Here One Minute
by Grykon
Summary: Sasha's adoption goes off without a hitch, and then there is Richard Elia by the exit with a project he needs Team Scorpion's help with. I make no claims to ownership of the characters contained herein or anything related to the premise of the Scorpion TV show. This is completely unofficial and this story idea is solely of my own mind. AU 35.005
1. Chapter 1

Walter returned from dropping Ralph off at school and seeing Paige hadn't come down from the loft yet he climbed the steps upstairs and found her sitting in the kitchen trying to rub her lower back, her pregnant belly quite obvious. "Good morning, the pain starting early today huh?"

Paige looked back and smiled, "Good morning, just a little bit."

Walter walked up and kissed her tenderly as he pulled a small bench over, taking her hand he waited for her to stand and then pulled the chair back and slid the bench behind her legs and as she sat down on it he pull the chair up behind himself and sat down behind her. He pulled her shirt up and tucked the hem into the back of her bra strap. Moving her hair from the right side of her neck he oiled up his hands with the lotion that was on the table and as he kissed her neck he began rubbing his hands back and forth, he began building a small amount of friction causing the oil to heat up on his hands along with breathing on his hands, and then he pressed his hands into the small of her back and began rubbing and massaging the muscles.

Paige's eyes closed as the warm heat and oil began penetrating deeper and deeper into her flesh, "Oh, yea. Right. In. There," Paige moaned. Walter smiled as he continued to rub and massage her lower back for long moments. "Oh, Megan must be jealous," she smiled as she stretched a little.

"Is she kicking you?" Walter asked as he smiled.

Paige nodded.

Walter slid his arms around Paige's sides and came to rest on her stomach and he began rubbing along her belly. He felt several kicks but each one was weaker than the one before and finally Megan grew still. After several minutes he brought his hands back and applied a little more lotion and continued to rub her back.

"You're really spoiling us." Paige whispered as she sighed.

Walter smiled, "You both deserve it."

"Walt! You guys home?" Cabe yelled up.

Walter groaned, "We're in the kitchen Cabe."

Cabe climbed the stairs and seeing Walter rubbing Paige's back brought a smile to his face. "Good morning guys, started early today huh?"

"Morning Cabe," they both said.

"Yea, I think I twisted wrong getting out of bed this morning." Paige told him.

Walter reached over and pulled the towel off the oven door handle and dried his hands and then pulled Paige's shirt back down and kissed her neck. "What's up? We get a Homeland case?" He asked as he helped Paige to stand and swapped the chair for the bench and pushed the bench back over to the side and then poured a cup of coffee for himself and Cabe.

Cabe took the cup Walter offered him, "Naw, things are so quiet, kind of makes me nervous, thought I would just stop by before this afternoon."

Walter nodded as they both sat down. "It is a little disconcerting when things get quiet around here." Walter said.

* * *

Happy with Sasha on her lap and Toby sat in the court room waiting for the court officer to call their docket. "The court calls Dr. Tobias Curtis and Happy Quinn." The officer finally announced. They stood up and moved up before the bench.

"Dr. Curtis, Ms Quinn, you are petitioning the court for a legal name change, I see by your file all the required paperwork is complete, and all notifications have been made. I've also got a letter here from Deputy Security Director Katharine Cooper supporting you in this cause."

Happy and Toby looked at each other in surprise. "Yes your honor," Happy confirmed.

"Seems like you are in a little bit of a hurry for this, may I know the reason why?" The judge asked.

"We weren't trying to rush the process your honor," Toby said, "But we are a little pressed for time. You see this afternoon we are finalizing our adoption of our daughter and we wanted to do it with a solidified family name."

"That's admirable. I've got a letter of support here from a Janice Williams; she's the one overseeing your adoption correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor, she's been working very closely with us through out the adoption process." Toby answered.

"I've also got a letter of recommendation from a Dr. Cecil Rizzuto." The judge said.

"Yes sir, we've been seeing Dr. Rizzuto for counseling on and off for the last two years. We started seeing him just prior to our marriage." Happy told him.

"So you couldn't decide to just adopt either of your surnames?" The judge asked.

"No sir, we decided that a unifying combination of our last names would be the proper course going forward." Toby said.

"With all your paperwork completed, the recommendations and your explanations I am satisfied, the court so orders the name change. Dr. and Mrs. Quintis I wish you and your daughter well on your futures, next case." The judge rapped the gavel and Toby hugged his wife and daughter. And then they left the court.

* * *

"You know, while I prefer the effort coming down the ramp, I do hate how long it takes." Paige complained slightly.

Walter laughed as he walked with her down the ramp. "It does take considerably longer, but the safety factor is more desirable than the time loss for it to bother me."

Paige laughed, "Who would have thought that Mr. Efficient would ever say something like that." She kissed his cheek.

Walter could only smile as they walked over to her desk. Walter gave her a kiss as she sat down. "Mails here," Cabe said coming back in the front door, "Looks like you got a card from Jordan."

Paige looked up in shock, "Jordan? Tim?"

Walter looked up with a twinge of hatred creeping up into his heart.

While Paige was sure this was a complication she did not want, she was a little curious how Tim was doing.

Cabe nodded handing her the bundle with the card on top, "To Mr. and Mrs. Walter O'Brien." She picked it up slowly and looked up at Walter and slowly held it out to him.

"Go ahead and open it," Walter said shaking his head.

Paige looked at Cabe and he just kind of tilted his head and looked at Walter and moved back into the Garage kitchen to fix a pot of coffee.

Paige took a deep breath and slid her letter opener under the flap and pulled the card out. "Congratulations." The front of the card read. She slowly opened it, "Dear Paige and Walter, I heard through the grapevine of your wedding, unfortunately I had to wait to get a card unless you like Arabic. After I got this, I heard you were expecting your first child as a couple, so double congratulations, my best wishes to your family and all of Scorpion, –Tim Armstrong."

Paige had inadvertently touched her stomach and had been rubbing it unconsciously as she read, "He'd heard we got married and by the time he got a card he heard we were expecting so he sent congratulations for both and wishing all of us well." She was slightly disappointed that he didn't mention anything about how he was doing. But given how things turned out, she was sure that was a good thing. She reached the card out to Walter, who at first; didn't take it, but upon seeing the look on her face he took it from her and read it quickly.

"That was very considerate of him," Walter finally managed to say.

Paige wasn't too sure how sincere he was, but she decided to accept it. The Garage door opened and Sylvester came in, "Morning guys." He greeted them.

"Morning Sly," they all greeted him.

"How's Florence doing today?" Paige asked.

"Good, she had an idea to reformulate that binding agent so it would work on that plastic heap and not summon the whole world population of jellyfish." Sylvester half joked as he told them sitting down.

Paige smiled, "Good, speaking of which, has anyone heard any word about that job? Maybe I should call them and find out if they decided to go with someone else or if they haven't decided yet."

Happy and Toby arrived with little Sasha a little after 11:00 am. "Morning guys, how did it go?" Paige greeted them.

"You are now looking at Dr and Mrs. Quintis." Toby announced.

"Congratulations guys," everyone said.

"Katharine Cooper and Dr. Rizzuto both sent letters of recommendations to the judge." Happy told them.

"That was very kind of them." Sylvester said.

Paige stood up rather quickly, "I surely didn't miss this part of the process," as she quickly made her way into the back to the restroom.

Walter looked up quizzically, "Megan is probably kicking her bladder." Toby answered his unspoken question.

Walter nodded but got up and walked back to be sure.

Toby bent over closer to Happy, "Man, is he ever hovering."

Happy looked back up at him, "Well at least he isn't trying to control every aspect of her life like some people."

"Are you directing that towards me?" Toby asked her unbelievably.

"Duh Doc, you were worst than a mother hen." Happy told him.

"Hey, I was just looking out for you." Toby said defensively.

"No, you were trying to control everything going on with me; Walter is just looking out for Paige." She told him.

"Fine," Toby stomped off.

Cabe chuckled as he stood over by Sylvester watching his kids. "Hey, Sly, you think you could look at my phone? For some reason it's all coming up in some foreign language."

Sylvester nodded, "You didn't leave it where Toby could have picked it up did you?"

Cabe's face darkened, "I'm going to put my foot up his." He left it hanging as he took his phone out and handed it over to Sylvester. It only took Sylvester a few minutes before he reset it back to English and handed it back. "Thanks Sly," Cabe told him as he took it back and put it back in his pocket.

"No problem, better keep a better eye on it around Toby though." Sylvester told him with a chuckle.

Walter walked back up front with Paige, "We're going to Kovelsky's for lunch and then we'll meet up with you at the hearing. It's at 1:00 pm right?" Walter asked.

Happy nodded, "We'll see you there. You do have the address right?"

Paige smiled as she held up her phone, "Right here."

* * *

Paige and Walter sat in the front row of the chairs at the adoption hearing along with Cabe. They'd got there at 12:30 hoping to get seats that would afford Paige a comfortable place without having to get up and moving for anyone else. Toby and Happy had showed up just minutes behind them.

Janice Williams came in a few minutes later. "Hey guys, the big day is finally here huh?" She smiled at them.

"Hi Miss Williams, thank you for looking out for me." Sasha spoke up and reached up for a hug. Janice's eyes instantly brimmed with tears as she lifted Sasha up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Sasha; you have a wonderful life now, okay?" Janice said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So Dr and Mrs. Quintis," the judge addressed them, "Why Sasha?" She looked from one to the other.

"You're honor, from the moment we met Sasha in Ms Williams's office, we just knew she was our daughter," Happy replied, "I was an orphan, I never found my family until about 12 years ago when Walter O'Brien offered me a place in his company. But I still carried a lot of anger over my childhood. When Sasha came into that office, she melted into my arms and we connected at the sub atomic level, and we healed each other."

"Yes, I have all of Ms. Williams's reports and they are quite extraordinary. Sasha's continued improvements; I've also got a Dr. Rizzuto's evaluations and reports on the family counseling that he conducted between your family. I've also got an affidavit from your employer, Walter O'Brien and his wife Paige, pledging their support to helping your family. And I have another from an agent Cabe Gallo of Homeland, also pledging assistance to your family." The judge said. "Ms Williams, do you have anything else to add?"

Janice stood and looked at Sasha, "Your honor, in my twenty years in this career I have never seen or heard of a bonding that I have had the privilege to be a part of between Sasha and her parents. As I stated in every report, I strongly support this family's union."

"Very well, Sasha, it sounds like you have a lot of people in your corner and it really warms my heart, I wish every child could be as lucky as you. It is my decree that you Alexandria Rose Quintis are now legally the daughter of Dr and Mrs. Quintis. And I wish you all the very best." The judge smiled as she gaveled.

"Mommy!" Sasha exclaimed as she ran over and jumped into Happy's arms.

Walter extended his hand to Toby who smiled and shook it and then pulled him in for a hug. "Congratulations Doc," Cabe said.

Janice met up with them in the hallway outside, "Guys, congratulations, please stay in touch with me. If anything comes up that you need help with, do not hesitate to call me okay?"

Happy hugged Janice, "Thank you Janice, for everything."

Janice nodded, "Of course."

As they turned to leave they saw Richard Elia standing back by the doors.

Cabe groaned, "I knew it was too quiet."

"Hey guys," Richard greeted them, "Congratulations on your adoption." He extended his hand which held a card.

Toby took the card and shook his hand, "Thank you. What do you want?"

"Toby," Paige exclaimed.

"It's okay Paige, he's not wrong, there is something else. Walter, if you guys have time, I'd like for you guys to come out to my limo and let me discuss a project with you, it's a little sensitive so we have to be careful where it's discussed." Richard told them.

Walter nodded, "Fortunately we don't have anything pressing right now so sure."

"Guys, I guess I'll meet you back at the Garage since this is a private gig." Cabe told them.

"Actually Cabe, I don't mind if you are present, your security rating is appropriate." Richard told him.

Toby leaned over to Happy and whispered, "Curiouser and curiouser."

"What about Sasha, I'm not leaving her alone." Happy said.

"I think we can trust her," Richard smiled.

Richard led them outside and to his limo in the parking lot. As they got in, "I had this limo built for such occasions. Sound proofing, triple paned windows so that vibration technology can't be used on it."

"You've really piqued my interests Richard." Walter said.


	2. Chapter 2

"A few months back I learned of tech being developed that could really hurt my aerospace company so I quietly bought the company and folded it into my aerospace division." Richard began.

"I don't like where I think this is going." Toby interrupted.

Richard grimaced a little, "Anyway, I later found out from the scientist and her project manager that you guys had been instrumental in saving her and her project from corporate espionage."

"Dr Lana Michaels and her entanglement project," Walter said as he nodded.

"Just great, I knew it," Toby said, "I could have gone the rest of the year without hearing about this again."

"Right, well the problem is, she still hasn't been able to nail down the reentry protocols. I've moved her and her equipment to labs on my campus, I've got top notch security, but Walter, I know I don't have to tell you the benefit if we could get this technology functioning correctly. Not only could it revolutionize all transport on this planet, but with the touch of a few buttons, we could send people and equipment any place we have coordinates for. Mars, Titan, we could transport special probes to the outer edge of the solar system and use them to guide future probe placement using them to give us the coordinates to explore new solar systems and beyond. No more months of waiting for a ship to move through space to the Moon or beyond. But I need Scorpion's help for this." Richard grew silent as he surveyed the expressions on their faces.

Walter was clearly intrigued and wanted to be involved, Toby was clearly against it while Paige, Happy and Cabe were neutral to concerned. Walter finally spoke, "I'd be lying if I said anything other than I would love to be involved, I've even been working on some theories based on what I know of the project. But, if this is going to be a Scorpion effort, I'd like to talk with the whole team and discuss it with them."

Richard nodded, "That's fine Walter, I read the reports about what happened with Toby, Sylvester and that Homeland agent, Nick was it?"

Walter nodded, "I'll give you our answer by tomorrow morning then?" Walter suggested.

Richard nodded and extended his hand. Walter shook his hand as the team began exiting the limo. The team watched as the limo left. They finally turned and went to their own vehicles and left for the Garage.

* * *

"You were a little quiet back there." Walter observed to Paige.

Paige nodded, "I'm not crazy about this, I guess I need to know more about the set up. That mission was pretty messed up, to think some of our own military had been bought and planned to set us up as the culprits or even kill us. Not to mention what happened with Toby, Sly and Nick. I couldn't imagine being locked up away from you before we found out I was pregnant, I don't want to be without you ever, or have to raise this child on my own like I did for so many years with Ralph."

"I'm sure Richard has implemented better safeguards on all fronts. But yes, I would like to at least tour the labs to be certain before committing to it. But I have to tell you, this is really exciting." Walter smiled as he placed a hand on her belly. Whether it was coincidence or not, Megan chose that moment to kick the spot his hand rested on. They both laughed.

* * *

"You're awful quiet Fungus," Happy told Toby.

"I don't like this Happy, I know it has great potential but after what happened, I really don't want to be involved with it." Toby finally told her.

"I get that, hey, did you open the card Richard gave us?" Happy asked.

Toby shook his head, "I completely forgot about it after he told us what he was up to." Toby pulled the card out and tore the envelope open, "Congratulations on your daughter!" Inside he found a US Savings Bond for ten thousand dollars. "Well, I guess he plans to bribe or guilt us to work on this." Toby finally said as he held up the bond.

Happy whistle, "You might be right Doc."

* * *

"Are you kidding me? No Walter, no. I still have nightmares about that day." Sylvester was clearly upset and he walked over to his desk and sat down. Florence walked over and put her hands on his shoulders.

"He's right about that. At least once a week he has nightmares concerning what happened to him." Florence stood defiantly against the idea.

"I already made it clear I am not interested in it." Toby said.

"I get that guys, but what could it hurt to take a tour and see what precautions they are taking? We could make sure that neither of you are anywhere close to where the launch room is located if we agreed to do this. Do you really want something this important to the development of our world to not have our names on it?" Walter pleaded.

"Guys, I'm not crazy about this idea. Watching Sylvester, Toby and Nick just vanish that day. Scared the heck out of me, but I think Walter is at least right in seeing if Richard would give us a tour of the facilities. See what kind of precautions they are taking before we just categorically decline. Plus Richard has always paid us more then fairly for the work we have done." Paige tried her best to rally support.

"Oh sure, take his side, like that is a surprise." Toby scoffed.

"Toby that isn't fair, I'm not taking his side, I'm just saying it couldn't hurt to tour the place." Paige shot back with a little heat.

"She's right Fungus, she's only saying it can't hurt to check it out." Happy told him.

"You're on board with this?" Toby asked completely surprised.

Happy looked at him, "I think I am, but I am definitely on board with touring it. This is even bigger than Cern. Do you know how I wish I had been a part of that?"

"I know I don't really have a voice in this guys, but I can't see how checking it out would be a bad thing." Cabe volunteered.

Toby glared at Cabe. "So you're saying if we go and we don't all agree after seeing the facilities and precautions being taken then we aren't doing it?" Sylvester asked.

Walter nodded, "If we can't all agree, then Scorpion won't take the job."

Sylvester looked up at Florence, "What do you think?" He asked.

Florence nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go to check it out, but that is all I am agreeing to at this time Walter." Sylvester finally relented.

Toby shot Sylvester a nasty look, "Fine, but if something goes wrong on this tour, I'm not talking to any of you again."

Walter pulled out his phone and called up Richard's contact info and pressed dial. "Afternoon Walter," Richard answered his phone on the second ring.

"Afternoon Richard, well half the team is against us helping on this job, but we've reached an agreement to at least come and take a tour of the facilities and the precautions you've taken for safety before we make a final decision if that is acceptable." Walter told him.

"Absolutely Walter, why don't you guys meet me here at 9:00 am in the morning and we'll get you the grand tour!" Richard was excited at the prospect.

Walter nodded, "Sounds good Richard, we'll see you in the morning at 9:00." Everyone watched as Toby stalked off. Paige stood up and followed after him.

Toby reached the back of the Garage and stopped, he looked up as he put his hands on his hips. "Toby, you want to talk about it?" Paige asked.

"Do you have any idea of what you guys are asking?" Toby said without turning.

"Honestly? No, not really. Why don't you tell me. What would be so bad about the tour?" Paige responded.

Toby ran his hand down his face as he turned, "My God Paige, it isn't about the tour. Walter and Happy are going to see this thing and they are going to get so hyped that he's going to commit us to this project even though some of us still have nightmares and Happy will back him every step of the way."

Paige shook her head, "That won't happen, I won't let it happen even if they tried. If you and Sly are still against it after the tour then Scorpion will not pursue it. End of story."

"You really think you can contain Walter on this?" Toby asked her.

Paige nodded, "What is the first thing we know about Walter? Walter only states facts and he has already said that Scorpion won't pursue this if everyone isn't on board. Have you ever known Walter to flat out lie?"

Toby stood looking at Paige, "Well? Have you?" Paige stared back at him.

Toby slowly shook his head. "Let's go back and join the others." Paige said. As they reached the front Walter was showing Happy some equations he had worked out and some general rough designs of some gadget he'd sketched out. They were talking fast growing more and more excited as they did.

Toby looked at Paige, "It's already starting."

Just then, "Daddy," Sasha said as they returned to the front of the Garage, Toby smiled and picked her up. "Mommy is busy." She informed him.

Toby nodded, "Hey, would you like to go get an ice cream cone?" Sasha's eyes lit up and she nodded her head.

Paige looked at her watch, "Hey Toby, would you mind running by the school and picking Ralph up for me? Looks like Walter and Happy are going to be busy for a while." Paige asked.

Toby nodded and laughed as they left the Garage.

Paige walked over to Sylvester and Florence, "Driving restrictions while pregnant suck, man, they are really excited huh?"

Sylvester nodded.

"So what are they talking about," Paige asked.

"Basically, if we take the job, Walter has borrowed some tech ideas from Cern and he's designed a small detection module that he wants to put through an entanglement trip and see what it reveals about what is happening inside during the event. Happy's helping him to refine the design." Sylvester told her.

"Maybe I should consider ordering dinner tonight. Unless you guys don't mind helping me fix it?" Paige asked hopeful.

Sylvester nodded excitedly, "I love it when you cook for us."

"Sounds good to me, have you got everything or you need me to go pick up anything?" Florence asked.

"I've got everything upstairs to make Moussaka." Paige placed her hand on her stomach, and smiled, "Yes, I know you like Moussaka too Megan." She looked at Florence and Sylvester, "The recipe is on the counter, if you don't mind going up and bringing everything down here, we can get started."

Sylvester stared at Paige's belly for a moment, "Is she still kicking? May I, may I feel?"

Paige smiled and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Sylvester's eyes lit up as he clearly felt 2 kicks against his hand. "That's incredible. Thank you."

They were about halfway through prepping dinner when Toby and Sasha came back with Ralph. Paige watched as Ralph made a beeline over to Walter's side and she smiled. "Ralph, did you bring any homework home with you?" Ralph was already engrossed in all the talk and the plans. "Ralph! I asked you a question," Paige raised her voice.

Walter looked up and then nudged Ralph. Ralph looked up, "Oh, Hi Mom, sorry, no homework, I did it all at school."

"Do you mind if I look it over?" Paige asked.

Ralph sighed as he grabbed his backpack and walked into the kitchen, his eyes constantly looking back at Walter and Happy. "Here you go Mom, may I go back now please?"

Paige laughed and took the paperwork and kissed his head, "Go on, but this better be done."

Ralph nodded and sprinted back over to Happy's work area to go over everything with them.

"He really loves Walter doesn't he?" Florence said.

"Yep, he does, it would be really nice to be able to connect with him on that level even just once." Paige said with just a hint of tears in her voice.

"He loves you too Paige, more than Walter, trust me." Sylvester told her. "He watches you more closely than anyone else. He takes what you say to heart instantly."

Paige smiled, "I understand, but still, to be able to connect with him like that." She sighed.

Allie showed up just before dinner. It took a few minutes to get Walter, Ralph and Happy to put down their discussion and join them for dinner but they all enjoyed their time together eating and talking about normal stuff like a family. Florence and Sylvester left first, Cabe and Allie left to go to their place. And finally Toby and Sasha convinced Happy it was time to go home and be a family.

Walter collected the dishes and Ralph dried while he washed and Paige relaxed, "I think that was your best Moussaka yet Mom." Ralph said.

"Thank you Ralph, your homework looks good by the way. Oh and no, you aren't staying down here working on that detector any longer. When the dishes are done, we're going upstairs as a family." Paige said smiling. "You both need your sleep anyway."

Walter laughed, "We can work on it some more tomorrow evening Ralph, maybe if we take the job we can take you to Richard's facilities and show you the project first hand. Maybe even demonstrate it."

Ralph smiled, "Okay!" Paige and Walter laughed.

* * *

"Hey Honey, what was I picking up from Toby during dinner?" Allie asked Cabe as she undressed for bed.

"Oh, this potential new job has him on edge, Sly too. Remember that job we went on after the wedding?" Cabe asked.

"Of course, the one where Toby, Sly and Nick got hurt," Allie said.

Cabe nodded as he got into bed, "Richard Elia bought that company shortly after that and he's wanting Scorpion to try and help get the technology working correctly."

"Oh my, I can understand his reluctance then." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Toby carried Sasha up into their apartment and took her to her bedroom. Happy helped to gently remove her clothes and then covered her up. They moved back to the doorway and stood staring back into the room. "How'd we get so lucky Doc?" Happy asked as she hugged him.

"No clue, but as long as we are, I'm not going to complain." He told her as he kissed her.

* * *

Florence climbed into bed, "Sly, do you need me tomorrow? I really need to finish this experiment and it doesn't sound like my skills are needed for this tour, but if you need me, I'll come with you."

Sylvester smiled, "No, I think I will be okay. Now if somehow I agree to work on the project, I might need you."

Florence smiled as they turned out the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter's alarm went off on his phone. Slowly he turned and grabbed his phone and dismissed it. He smiled, "Good morning Gorgeous," he said as he rolled back over and his smile disappeared as Paige wasn't in bed with him. "Paige?" He called out but then recognized the sound of the shower running. He stretched as he got up and made his way over and entered the master bathroom. He could see Paige through the nearly transparent shower curtain. He slipped his pajama bottoms off, "Good morning Gorgeous," he said again, not wishing to scare her.

Paige still jerked a bit but quickly recovered, "Good morning handsome," she said with a smile as the curtain moved and Walter stepped up behind her.

Walter slid his arms around Paige and pulled her tightly against his body. Walter closed his eyes as he kissed her neck, "You feel so good," he said as his hands moved up and cupped her breasts.

"So do you," she said with a sigh closing her eyes. Slowly she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. He bent down and they kissed, softly at first and then harder. Walter's hands drifted down her back and he slid them over her butt cheeks and pulled her tighter to him. He kissed down the side of her neck. Paige began breathing a bit harder as he moved down lower and stopped to tease her nipples.

* * *

Walter finished dressing as he watched Paige at her makeup table, "Would you like me to get an outfit out for you?" He offered.

Paige smiled, "Sure, how about the tan dress?" Walter nodded and moved into the walk-in closet and searched through the clothes she had marked off from her normal clothes. He finally pulled the dress out and picked up a pair of black flats.

"How are these for shoes?" He asked as he held the shoes up walking out of the closet.

Paige looked into the mirror, "Oh, yes, those look comfy. Thank you."

Walter smiled, "I was thinking,"

"You're always thinking Walter," Paige smiled as she interrupted him.

Walter nodded, "Guilty as charged, but I just thought it would be a good day to keep Ralph home, he could go with us to see the facility, he's already very excited about the project."

Paige looked at Walter, "I don't know. I mean, if we were actually going to be working on it, maybe, but since it's just a tour." She trailed off.

"But that's just it, we don't know if everyone is going to agree to do it and if they don't then the team won't be doing it. So then he'd miss out." Walter pointed out.

"Why do I feel like you are painting me into a corner on this?" Paige said as she smiled.

"So is that a yes?" Walter asked hopefully.

Paige laughed, "I suppose. I'll call the school after I get dressed."

Walter kissed her cheek, "Thank you. Hey, instead of making breakfast, maybe we can go out for breakfast."

"Go make sure Ralph is up and getting ready." Paige laughed as she pushed him towards the door.

As Walter opened the bedroom door he could hear Ralph playing a video game in the living room. "Hey buddy, good morning."

"Good morning Dad, don't worry, I'm ready for school. Just thought I would play a little before breakfast," Ralph answered.

"How'd you like to take the day off from school and go with us on the tour at Richard's facility?" Walter asked.

Ralph dropped the control and jumped up and turned around, "No kidding? I'd love that!" Ralph ran around the couch and hugged Walter.

Walter hugged him back, "Just make sure you save one of these for your Mom for saying yes." He laughed.

Ralph smiled, "I will, thanks Dad."

* * *

Kovelsky's wasn't too busy when they got there, Sylvester and Florence were there so they joined them and they were able to relax for a bit rather than rush through breakfast. As they left Sylvester said goodbye to Florence and got into the car with Walter, Paige and Ralph.

* * *

Cabe's SUV was already in the parking lot at Richard's when they got there. A few minutes later Happy's pickup pulled up. Richard Elia came around from the corner of one of the buildings along with Dr. Michaels and Terry Thadeus. "Walter, guys! Welcome to the campus, I trust everyone remembers everyone?" Richard greeted them.

"Terry, Lana, it's good seeing you both again." Walter said.

"Walter, it's a pleasure, thank you guys for considering working with us. Richard told us you had some ideas about the project." Terry said.

Walter nodded, "I'm looking forward to discussing them with you after the tour."

"And to that end, why don't we get started?" Richard asked.

Dr. Michaels spoke up, "For safety's sake we decided to leave the re-entry pad where it was. We can control access to it so there is minimal risk of the objects we send through causing damage to anyone or any other object. We have a team on site to recover the test containers."

They entered through a high security doorway, biometrics, armed security and scanners they had to pass through. "Our launch pad is down this hallway, we decided it was safer to separate the launch room from the control room. We also installed bio-sensors inside the room. The protocols can't be activated as long as the sensors detect anything living, even something as small as a mouse will stop the protocols." Terry told them as they entered the launch room.

"As you can see, this is a security room, and if the system detects anything living inside the main launch room the door into it, can not be closed or locked. So if somehow the system activated while someone was in there, they could enter this room and be safe from transport." Richard showed them.

They looked all over the room, seeing all the camera's and sensors through out, Sylvester stood inside the security room and checked the monitors as everyone else moved around inside the launch room. Toby stood in the doorway leading into the launch room very skeptical. "Oh yes, as long as this door is open, as long as the sensors says someone is in the launch area, this outer door won't lock either." Richard told them. Finally the team was done inspecting the room and they moved down the hallway to the control room.

"As you can see, we have cameras examining every inch of the launch pad, we have 12 abort buttons in this room and we have a number of cameras out at the re-entry pad as well." Dr. Michaels showed them all the safety interlocks and redundant systems.

"What do you think Ralph?" Richard asked.

Ralph nodded, "It's very impressive, I think I would like to help on the project."

Terry laughed, "I'm sorry, not trying to be mean or anything, but this is pretty high level order thinking. Not sure what a twelve year old could help with."

Walter looked at him with a bit of anger in his eyes, "Considering he's got the highest IQ in the room, he could help with a lot of aspects of this project."

Richard got perturbed, "Terry, Ralph is a very gifted young man, please don't insult my guests like that again."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize." Terry apologized in embarrassment.

Paige's feet and back were beginning to ache and Megan had been kicking for awhile, she looked at her watch, "Wow, I didn't realize we had been here this long, it's almost lunch time. Is there anything else you want to show us to consider before we decide if Scorpion will take this job?"

"I believe we covered everything, do you guys have any questions we can answer to help you make your decision?" Dr. Michaels asked.

Walter looked at Toby and Sylvester, "I'm comfortable with what we've seen, are there any questions or anything you guys want to bring up before we go have lunch and discuss this?"

Sylvester shook his head and Toby just looked at Happy, he could see the excitement in her eyes. "I think I have seen everything I need. Let's go to lunch and discuss it."

Walter looked at Richard, "Thank you for the tour, I'll let you know our decision before the end of the day if that is acceptable?"

Richard nodded, "More than acceptable. Right now the system is shutdown until we can come up with some ideas on how to fix it, no sense in us continuing to send out test containers if it's not getting better."

Richard escorted the team out of the building, "Hey, if you like, I can take you to one of the conference rooms and have lunch brought to you."

"That's very kind of you Richard, but I think the team might feel more comfortable talking about everything back at the Garage where they will feel more at home." Paige said.

"Copy that, if you guys can think of anything else I can add to make it more secure for you, please don't hesitate to let me know." Richard told them before they left.

They all walked back to the cars and stood there talking for a minute. "Anyone have a preference for lunch? We can pick it up on the way back to the Garage and eat there and discuss this." Paige said.

"Kovelsky's," Ralph asked hopefully.

They all laughed and then Paige wrote down everyone's order before they left and then called and placed an order for pickup.

* * *

Paige sat down at her desk, her back and feet were aching. Walter brought their food over to her and sat it down. He brought his chair over from his desk and sat down and pulled her legs up and placed her feet in his lap. Pulling her shoes off, he began rubbing her feet. Paige reached out and caressed his face, "Thank you Walter."

Walter smiled, "It's the least I can do."

Everyone kept looking over at Walter, "Did you think you'd ever see Walter act like that? I know I sure didn't." Toby said. No one else commented.

Walter ate slowly, mostly focusing on helping to relieve Paige's discomfort in her feet and lower back.

Paige almost fell asleep as he worked on her back.

Happy stood up and walked over to Walter's desk since it was the most central point where everyone was sitting. "Okay, I'd like to just say for the record, I think the safety protocols are more than adequate and I am really excited at the prospect of working on this project."

Sylvester cleared his throat, "I too think the safety protocols are sufficient and as long as I don't have to be in the launch room, I am more than comfortable working on the project."

Toby glared across the Garage at him but then he saw Happy looking at him. "Fine, as long as I am not in the launch room, I'd be okay with us working on this, though to be truthful I am not sure what there would be for me to do. Also I'd like to point, I told Paige how excited Happy and Walt would be and would try and get us to agree to do it."

Paige looked at Toby, "Walter hasn't said a word yet and Happy hasn't used any pressure to try and get you to agree to this."

"Hah," Toby said, "You weren't looking at the right time."

Happy looked at him again and he sat back down and closed his mouth.

"Well clearly, you all know I want us to be on this project, and to be honest, had you guys decided not to do this, I'd already planned to do it solo if need be." Walter finally said.

"You what," Paige asked confused. "You said you would abide by what the group decided as a whole. One person saying no then the team wouldn't do it. You only state facts."

"That's correct, I only state facts, the team wouldn't have done it, but I would have done it by myself."

"I'm not sure I like how you split the hairs on that, but we can talk about that later." Paige told him in such a way that both Toby and Cabe winced, but Walter totally missed it.

"Okay, so we are all in agreement, team Scorpion will accept the job and help get the Entanglement project working right?" Walter asked.

Everyone raised their hands; Walter looked at Paige, "Did Richard by chance give you any contract papers for the job?"

"I'll call him and see how he wants to handle the job. This is going to be a bit different then most jobs. There is no telling how long this will take to resolve." Paige said. Paige picked up her desk phone and called Richard's office.

Walter looked at Cabe, "That's an excellent point Cabe, maybe you better talk with Katharine, let her know Scorpion is going to be tied up on this for a while. We might actually have to work out something so if something critical comes up with Homeland we can stop working with Richard and help Homeland."

"I'll call her and see what she suggests." Cane told him and he walked out of the Garage to call.

Walter looked at Toby and Sylvester, "Guys, I really want to thank you for putting your fears aside so we can work on this project. If something comes up with Homeland, maybe we can split and you two can help Cabe handle it while Happy and I continue to work on this?"

"Well this is really important, imagine if you had the chance to work on the Apollo missions but you didn't and then Apollo went into the history books without your name. Besides, I think Florence would really like for me to do this." Sylvester told him.

"Well I'm only doing this because it means so much to Happy. I think it's begging for trouble by itself, but we're involving Richard Elia's company, how many times has everything with him blown up in our faces?" Toby asked.

Sylvester nodded his head, "That's a good point; things do seem to go wrong when he's involved."

"I'm sure it's going to be fine." Walter said.

Paige hung up her phone, "Richard is very tickled. He's going to messenger over the contract and we can bring it in with us tomorrow morning when we start."

Walter smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

Cabe walked back into the Garage, "Katharine wasn't exactly happy with you guys sitting things out for a while, but understood and gave this her blessing."

"Cabe, Toby and Sylvester and I talked about this, we're going to arrange it so that if something serious comes up we'll stop working on this project to work on Homeland's case. And if appropriate, Toby and Sylvester will work on it while Happy and I continue to work on the Entanglement project." Walter told him.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Walter called Richard and told him he had a list of components and materials they would need to start working on the project. Richard promised to have his people get on the list that evening and try to have everything ready when they arrived the next morning if Walter would send them right over.

* * *

The next morning Toby and Happy dropped Sasha off at the Daycare center that Richard's company ran as a benefit for employees and sub contractors. At first Sasha wasn't too happy about not being with her parents but when she saw all the activities the facility had to inspire the kids she reluctantly said goodbye but she went with the aide to meet with the other kids. Happy had tears in her eyes as she watched her walk away and a couple of them ran down her cheek when she didn't look back.

* * *

Walter was going over the designs that he'd made with Happy and Ralph the other night with Richard, Lana and Terry as Happy and Toby arrived. "See, my theory is, since any changes made to the re-entry protocols create such random results there must be something inside the Entanglement that is acting on it causing the re-entry to skew. So borrowing some of the tech ideas from the Cern detector we create a radiation detector that Happy and Ralph helped me to design and we send it through a trip in the Entanglement and analyze its findings. Then we'll be able to make adjustments to fine tune the re-entry protocols." Walter told them as Happy stepped up with them. Toby stayed back with Paige, Cabe and Sylvester.

"Why didn't we ever think about that?" Lana complained to Terry.

"This is very impressive guys, my assistants have gathered almost everything on your list; they should have the rest shortly." Richard told them as he pointed at a work bench with several boxes of parts sitting on it.

"This will probably take a number of tests to fine tune this process. We should make a few of these ahead of time to save time on the other side. We'll have to analyze each trip, make adjustments to counter any forces inside and then test again. The good thing is nothing inside seems to adversely affect human life." Happy said.

Her face took on a strange expression, "Happy?" Walter asked puzzled.

Happy held up her hand as Toby stepped up with concern on his face. "Happy?" He asked.

Happy's eyes opened wide and she threw her hand over her mouth and ran for the door. Toby ran out after her. Walter looked back at Paige and she just shrugged, "She hadn't said anything about feeling sick to me." She told him.

Walter looked at Sylvester, "You mind giving me a hand? I'd like you to double check my calculations and then we'll start putting this stuff together."

Sylvester nodded as he moved over to the workbench with Walter and Lana and they began unpacking all the materials in them and organizing them in groups for ease of access as Sylvester began running the numbers on Walter's sketches.

* * *

"Happy you okay?" Toby asked concerned.

Happy washed her face after rinsing out her mouth. "Yea, that breakfast burrito really didn't sit well." She told him as she grimaced still feeling nauseous.

"You want to go pick up Sasha and go home and rest?" Toby asked as he felt her forehead. "You don't have a temperature." He told her.

She knocked his hand away, "I could have told you that, stop hovering. I'll be fine." Her eyes went wide and she ducked back into the stall as she got sick again but this time nothing came up.

* * *

Richard's phone rang, "Richard." He answered. "Great, bring it over to the QE workroom." He said before hanging up. "My assistant, she's bringing over the rest of the parts you need. How many of these probes do you want to build?" He asked.

Walter looked at him for a moment, "I think four for right now. It'll probably be a couple of days in between using them to analyze everything thing and then depending on what we discover a few more days to make adjustments to counter the forces."

Richard nodded, "I'll let you guys work then, do you want me to arrange lunch for you guys?"

Walter looked at Paige and she smiled and nodded. "Italian maybe," Walter asked her.

"I'm always up for Italian, Cabe and Sylvester, you good with that?" Paige asked.

Cabe and Sylvester both nodded, "Lana, Terry, you both like Italian?" Sylvester asked.

They nodded as Toby and Happy came back. "Hey guys, everything okay?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine now." Happy said simply before heading over to the workbench to help. Toby rocked his hand back and forth without saying anything.

"I'm going to arrange Italian for lunch, is that good for both of you?" Richard asked. "Also I can have one of the Drs come over to make sure everything is okay Happy, or bring some nausea medicine?"

"Italian sounds great. I don't think I need anything else." Happy said as Toby just nodded his head.

"Copy that," Richard said as he left the room.

It was about twenty minutes later when Richard's assistant arrived with the rest of the components they needed. "Walter, all your numbers check out." Sylvester told him.

"Thanks buddy." Walter told him.

By lunchtime they had about half of the probe completed so they stopped and went to the conference room where Richard had lunch brought. Happy and Toby went and picked up Sasha to bring her back to have lunch with them. Sasha was thrilled to see them; she was talking a mile a minute about some of the activities they had. One of the staff told Toby that Mr. Elia had them set up a special mechanical activity just for Sasha and she had absolutely loved it.

After lunch Paige and Walter took a short walk for a little exercise and to help with digestion.

* * *

"Yes sir, good news. Elia's team is about to begin new tests sometime in the next few days I would imagine. I managed to force a system update on the software as you directed. I've got a data chip with all the information on it. Once they resume testing I will insert it into one of the test containers and it will implement operation exodus as soon as it is placed on the launch pad."

"No sir, once on the launch pad the software will disable all control measures, they won't be able to stop the launch and they won't know the real coordinates it will be sent to. The system will only display the original coordinates, they won't have a clue."

"You're welcome sir, thank you for this opportunity. Goodbye sir." The woman looked out into the corridor and slowly stepped out of the doorway and walked on down the hall.

* * *

It took the rest of the afternoon to finish the probe. They all stood around the workbench looking at it. "So the question now is, do we launch this sucker now or wait until tomorrow?" Toby asked.

"We'll wait until tomorrow, "Walter said. "Besides I still got to finish the software for it. That'll probably take me the rest of the evening."

* * *

Walter and Paige were making their way slowly through LA traffic, neither in a hurry, just enjoying the time together. "Oof." Paige exclaimed.

Walter smiled, "Megan kicking again?"

Paige nodded as she rubbed her stomach, "I think she missed having you around today. Like that is my fault." She laughed.

Walter smiled as he reached over and placed his hand on her stomach and Paige pressed it harder against her skin and Megan kicked against his hand a couple of times and then stopped. "See?" Paige pointed out.

Walter laughed as he pulled Paige's hand over and kissed it. He looked in the rear view mirror, "Sly, you coming back to the Garage or you want us to drop you off somewhere else?"

"The Garage is fine, I promised to help Florence if she hadn't finished her latest project when we got done today." Sylvester told him.

"Oh I better call Beth, let her know we'll be home soon so she can bring Ralph home." Paige said as she dug out her phone.

"We can just drive over and pick him up, it's not that far out of the way," Walter told her.

Paige nodded, "I'll just call and let her know to expect us then."

* * *

Paige checked in on Ralph and found him fast asleep, or at least convincingly pretending. She closed his door and walked over to the stairs and looked down at Walter still at his desk working on the software for the probe they planned to send through an Entanglement event. "Walter, you about done," She called down to him.

Walter looked up and smiled, "Just about, I think all that's left I can finish tomorrow morning before we leave." He saved his work and told the system to shutdown and double checked the Garage security before climbing the stairs to the loft. Walter embraced Paige before they entered the master bedroom and Walter went into the bathroom and cleaned up and put on his pajama bottoms before grabbing the coconut oil and towels. Paige was sitting on the side of the bed as he came out and she smiled and stood seeing the towels. Walter quickly spread one towel out and then smiled mischievously as he began to remove her nightgown. They kissed as Paige sat down on the towel and laid back. Walter sat next to her on the bed and laid the other towel next to her as he began rubbing the coconut oil into the skin of her breasts and then moving down to cover her stomach, hips and thighs. She turned onto her side away from him as he applied the oil to her lower back, hips, buttocks and back of her thighs. Paige rolled back over and smiled, "Thank you."

Walter smiled as he reached up and caressed her cheek and slid his fingers down her neck, tracing her collar bone before sliding on down to caress her breast.

* * *

Paige's alarm clock went off and she reached over and shut it off. She smiled as she realized Walter had already gotten up and was most likely hard at work finishing the computer code. She stretched in bed before trying to get up and finally made it into the bathroom.

As she came out of the master bedroom she could hear the sound of Walter's fingers clicking on the keyboard down in the Garage and she just smiled, she started to walk over to Ralph's bedroom when she heard the other shower running so she turned and went into the kitchen and began fixing breakfast.

The smell of coffee wafted down and tugged at Walter's consciousness. He smiled as he looked up and could hear the sound of Paige moving around in the kitchen and the sounds of her cooking and the aromas that came with it. He told the interface to compile the source code and he stood up and climbed the steps up, "Good morning Gorgeous, how'd you sleep?" Walter asked.

Paige smiled back, "Good morning Handsome, like a baby for the most part." She ran her hand around her belly, "I had to get up at 4:00 am to use the restroom but managed to get back to sleep fairly easily, how about you?"

Walter smiled as he pour a cup of coffee, "You know, I thought I would have a hard time after massaging your skin last night, but for some reason I just completely relaxed shortly after that and fell right to sleep."

Paige blushed.

"Morning Mom, Dad." Ralph said as he walked in from the dining area.

"Morning Honey," Paige said turning back to the stove.

"Morning buddy, how'd you sleep last night?" Walter asked.

"Good, do I get to go with you guys to Richard's today since its Saturday?" Ralph asked with hope in his voice.

"If your Mom has no objections, sure, but you will have to stay in the control room with us." Walter told him.

"Can I Mom?" Ralph pleaded.

Paige looked at him for a moment, "Isn't Drew suppose to call today?"

Ralph nodded a little disappointed.

"Well as long as you take his call when he does and stay with us in the Control room I don't see why not." Paige told him with a smile.

Ralph ran around the kitchen table and hugged her, "Thanks Mom!"

* * *

Toby and Happy were enjoying a few minutes extra in bed when her eyes popped open and she scrambled from bed and ran for the bathroom. Toby jumped up and ran after her, he opened the bathroom door just as she threw up and his eyes closed, "I'll just wait out here a few minutes for you." He quickly backed out and closed the door and sat down on the small chest at the end of their bed.

He heard her flush and then water running in the sink and heard her brushing her teeth. As she came out of the bathroom he looked at her. "What?" She said.

"This is the second day you've been sick. You know how many times in the last twelve years you've been sick? I don't even need one hand to count because it's zero. If you don't want me to examine you, then you need to make an appointment and go to your Dr. The fact that you don't have a fever is concerning with the vomiting." Toby told her.

"Fine, I'll call and schedule an appointment for Monday, okay?" Happy said as she moved over to her closet and opened it and pulled out some clothes. "If you need the bathroom, you better get in there before I start my shower," she told him. Toby scrambled into the bathroom as she smiled.

* * *

"Hey Cabe," Allie said. With no response Allie jostled him, "Cabe, sweetie, wake up."

Cabe's eyes opened, barely, "What is it sweetie?"

"I was thinking, how about we go up to Simi Valley and hit some of the antique shops and maybe stop by one of the vineyards and sample some wine?" Allie grinned at him.

Cabe smiled, "Sounds like a good plan to me." His eyes closed, "Dang, I think Scorpion is supposed to be at Richard's today to work on that teleporter thing."

Allie smiled, "The quantum entanglement job?" Cabe nodded. "They don't really need you for that, do they?" She said playfully as she ran a finger down his chest.

"I don't know; a job is a job." Cabe told her.

Allie rolled over and grabbed her phone and called Paige. "Morning Allie," Paige responded as she answered her phone.

"Morning Paige, I was wondering, Scorpion doesn't need Cabe today do they? I thought he and I could travel up to Simi Valley and spend the weekend together." Allie told her.

"That's a great idea; you guys didn't get much of a honeymoon. I am sure we can do without him for the weekend. You guys go and have a good time, I'll tell Walter." Paige told her.

"Thanks Paige, I owe you." Allie told her as she hung up and looked back at Cabe, "You've got the weekend off."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so our probe has a few features to help determining with what is going on during the re-entry. It has a locator beacon to help the recovery team find it. It also has an altimeter built in, if the probe emerges at a height that could cause damage from the fall it will deploy a small parachute to safeguard it. It will also in the microsecond that it emerges out of the quantum realm relay data back through before the 'window' closes to let us know if it is above or below ground and basic atmospheric data." Walter was explaining to Richard as they showed him the probe.

"So the only thing we can't account for is if it ends up underground. But as long as it isn't too deep, the beacon will help us locate it and dig it up to recover it." Happy said.

"Correct, I just wish we had a way to interpret the data on the fly. Then we wouldn't even have to dig to recover it, we could connect wirelessly to it and download the data." Walter continued.

"That's inspiring thinking guys, are you sure the probe will be able to transmit back through? When do you want to launch it?" Richard asked.

"The probe is ready, so anytime is a good time. After discussing it with Lana yesterday and from what I saw when I was studying her theories a few months back I believe the 'window' takes a moment to close or put another way for the quantum realm to seal naturally." Walter answered.

Lana smiled, "Well then, let's launch this sucker. I'm getting anxious to see what it can tell us."

Lana pressed a button on her intercom, "Yes Dr. Michaels?" A woman's voice answered.

"Sarah, please come to the Control room, we're going to perform a test launch." Lana told her.

"On my way Dr. Michaels," Sarah answered.

"Walt, I'm going to watch the launch from the Security room if that's okay with you." Happy told him.

Toby looked hard at her. "You wanted to say something Fungus?" Happy returned the look.

Toby fumed but chose to sit down in one of the chairs Richard had brought into the Control room for them.

"That's fine Happy," Walter answered as he looked at Toby.

A young woman entered the Control room, "Ah Sarah, this is team Scorpion; they are going to be working with us to get this project back on track." Lana told her.

"Greetings," Sarah said to the team, "You want me to load a new test container on the launch pad?" She asked of Lana.

"No, we've got a probe that Scorpion designed; we're going to send it through first." Lana told her as Sarah picked up the device, about the size of a large bowling ball and easily doubled the weight.

"My, that's deceptively heavier then it looks," Sarah commented as she took it from the workbench. "I'll get it on the pad immediately."

Lana nodded, "This is Happy and she's going down to watch from the Security room."

Sarah smiled and nodded at Happy, "Nice to meet you Happy, if you care to follow me."

Walter walked over to Paige, "Have you heard from Cabe? It's not like him to be late."

Paige frowned, "Bull poop," she exclaimed, "I forgot, Allie called this morning. They wanted to make a weekend of it and go up to Simi Valley to shop and relax. I told them it was okay. I meant to tell you earlier and forgot I'm sorry."

Walter smiled as he kissed her, "That's fine; I just wanted to be sure he was okay."

Paige returned the kiss and smiled.

"Now you guys will get to see the security protocols in action." Richard said proudly.

They saw the Security room door open as Happy and Sarah entered. Sarah, straining to holding the probe in one arm and swiped her card through the reader by the door going into the launch pad. The door opened automatically and they saw all twelve abort buttons in the Control room light up, as Sarah stepped into the Launch room the computer announced, "Life form detected, launch protocols are offline." She walked out into the center of the room and sat the probe down. As she stepped back into the Security room the door closed and locked as the computer announced, "No life forms detected, launch protocols are now online."

Richard looked at Toby, "Would you like to hit one of the abort buttons Toby?"

Toby got up and walked over and hit one of the furthest buttons and a warning light in the Launch room went off and the computer announced "Abort initiated, stand by as door opens." The door unlocked and opened immediately and the computer announced "Launch protocols are offline."

"The only way to clear an abort is from this room." Lana told them as she entered her pass code into the system and reset the abort function. They watched as the warning light went off and the computer announced "No life forms detected," and then the door closed and locked. "Launch protocols are now online," the computer told them.

"Initiating launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Lana said. The sound of energy crackling brought back the events leading to Sylvester and Toby's inadvertent launch. Sylvester immediately closed his eyes and stuck his fingers in his ears. Paige stepped up and put her arms around him to try and help comfort him, finally the energy potential built up and exploded in that blinding light but thanks to the polarization of the glass in the Security room and over the camera lens they weren't blinded as well as the sound was effectively muffled. Walter looked at his tablet and instantly he got a signal from the probe as it emerged from the quantum realm giving him the coordinates and altitude of the probe at just over three thousand and fifty two feet.

He relayed the coordinates to Lana who then called the recovery team and gave it to them.

"Now we sit back and wait for the probe's recovery." Walter said; Paige could see the excitement in his eyes.

Paige patted Sylvester's arm, "It's okay now Sly, it's over."

Slowly Sylvester opened his eyes and looked around then pulled his fingers from his ears. "Did it work?"

Paige smiled as did Walter, most everyone else chuckled. "It worked, Walter got the coordinates and Lana relayed them to the recovery team."

"Go us!" Sylvester tried to be more upbeat.

"As soon as they recover the probe, it should be here in just under an hour. I got a helicopter standing by at the cabin for them to use, depending on air traffic." Richard told them.

Walter looked at his watch, "It's almost 11:00 am; I would estimate it will take the team about eighteen minutes to locate the probe, another ten to get to the helicopter so it will be close to 12:30 pm when it gets here. Why don't we go ahead and break for lunch and we can regroup then."

Everyone agreed, "Happy," Walter said over the intercom, "We're going to break for lunch now."

Happy gave the camera a thumbs up, "See you in a minute then."

Sarah followed Happy out and secured the Launch room. She watched as Happy reached the Control room door and she turned and walked down the hallway in the other direction. Once Happy had entered the Control room Sarah stepped into the threshold of the next door she came to. She pulled out her phone and called up a blank contact and hit dial. The phone rang three times before it was answered, "Report."

"Sir, the team made another launch, but they wouldn't use a test container. They launched some kind of probe through the event." Sarah told him.

"Hrmm, this might be a good thing. Perhaps they will figure out something that is corrupting re-entry protocols. Very well, look for your opening to get that data chip onto the launch pad." The voice told her.

"Yes sir," Sarah said as the line went dead, she looked sadly at the picture that was the background image on her phone. "Soon baby, this will be over and you will be back with me. You'd already be if Dr. Michaels hadn't have stopped testing."

Sarah looked out into the hallway and not seeing anyone she reentered the hallway and made her way down the hallway.

* * *

Walter took the gang to Taylor's steak house not too far from Richard's. They were all having a pretty good time laughing and carrying on. Walter smiled to see the gang having fun. "Just so you know, when we see Cabe again, I'm rubbing this in his nose!" Toby told Walter gesturing at the steak on his plate. Walter just grinned.

"Hey Walt, just so you know, I'll be a little late Monday, I got a Dr's appointment to get Toby off my back." Happy told him.

Walter frown, "That's fine, but is everything okay?"

Happy glared at Toby, "Not to hear this one talk about it."

"Hey, unexplained vomiting isn't a good thing." Toby defended his position.

Walter looked at Paige and she looked back with a smile. "What?" Toby demanded.

"Maybe it isn't unexplained, Happy, is it possible that you are pregnant?" Paige asked.

"That isn't funny Paige," Toby told her, "You know my swimmers have problems. The odds of her being pregnant are almost zero."

Happy sat thinking about it. "Toby, you know when the stress of trying to get pregnant is gone the body sometimes recovers and it happens." Paige told him.

Toby shook his head, "Not in cases like mine. It is a factor of malformed cells."

"Well it has been almost two months since my last cycle." Happy finally said looking at Toby.

Paige smiled even bigger. Toby just stared at Happy, "Are you serious? You're just now figuring that out?"

"You are one to talk genius," Happy said, "You knew Paige was pregnant and you spend nowhere near as much time around her as you do me."

"That's completely beside the point." Toby said defensively.

Sasha looked at Happy for a moment and frowned as she began to realize what the conversation meant.

Ralph looked across the table at Sasha and saw her frown and she looked back down at her plate. "What's wrong Sasha?" He asked her.

Sasha looked at him with tears in her eyes but shook her head as her lip quivered.

Happy immediately looked down at her daughter, "Sasha? What's wrong baby?"

"No more Sasha?" She finally asked looking up at Happy while pointing towards her belly.

Happy instantly grabbed Sasha up and pulled Sasha onto her lap and hugged her tightly, "You're stuck with me Sasha; you aren't going anywhere. You are my daughter." Happy told her as she kissed her over and over.

Sasha began crying softly as she clung to Happy. Toby turned and wrapped his arms around them both, "She's right Sasha; we belong together, forever." Sasha reached out with one arm and wrapped it around Toby's neck.

Paige and Sylvester smiled with tears in their eyes, Ralph got up and walked over to Walter, Pointing at Sasha and Happy, "That's us right?"

Walter instantly hugged him, "Absolutely buddy, you're mine, forever." Walter told him.

Ralph smiled and whispered into Walter's ear, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say that." Paige smiled even bigger as she bent over best she could to hug the two most important men in her life.

As they returned to Richard's complex they were met by Richard who had a huge smile on his face. "Did the probe get here already?" Paige asked.

"What gave it away?" Richard laughed, "Hey, I was thinking if you would like, I can have a golf cart brought around for your convenience when you get tired Paige."

"Well in the evening that would be appreciated actually. I do get tired as the day wears on. Thank you." Paige told him.

"No problem, I'll make the call to security to arrange it." Richard told her as they all walked over to the lab.

Walter and Happy examined the probe as soon as they got into the work lab. "Looks like the chute deployed as expected, minimal damage to the exterior." Happy observed.

Walter nodded as he pulled out a cable and hooked his laptop up to the probe, the laptop pulled up the probe's interface as he scanned through it. "Data integrity looks perfect. Wait, what is this? There is over two hundred and thirty three gigabits of data here." Walter couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Two hundred and thirty three gigabits," Happy exclaimed, "that's way more than we expected and in less than one second of travel time." Happy noted.

"Well, we assume it was less than one second, maybe what we see as less than one second is actually longer inside the event." Walter theorized.

With the data finally transferred over to his laptop Walter interfaced with the widescreen smart TV in the lab and played the remote camera feed. The probe's video scrambled as it went into the quantum realm, from their perspective it looked almost like the probe moved through a twisting whirlpool like tunnel for thirteen point twelve seconds when it emerged on the other side. They saw the chute door pop open and the probe began rocking back and forth as it slowed before it bounced on the ground a few minutes later.

"That was incredible!" Richard and Lana both exclaimed.

"Why didn't I ever think of sending a camera through the event? That was so awesome!" Lana said.

Happy had a smile a mile wide and Walter was quite pleased with the result of the video, "That confirms what I thought. The actual trip inside the event is much longer than the resultant elapsed time in the real world."

Walter turned to Richard, "I didn't expect the data file to be this large, it would probably take my server a number of days to process all this data."

Richard nodded, "If you got your software here, I'll give you access to my mainframe, it can crunch through the data fairly quickly."

Walter nodded and Richard stepped over to his laptop and gave him access and flagged it top priority. Walter took over and installed his software to the mainframe and then uploaded the data and ran the program. The program still estimated forty three hours to completion.

Toby stepped up behind Walter, "Why didn't you just hack his mainframe like you normally do?"

Walter looked back over his shoulder, "Because Paige suggested that it was bad form in general."

Toby half smiled and nodded, "Nice improvement."

"Are we able to secure this room so this can run without interference?" Walter asked.

Lana smiled, "Are you kidding? I'm going to be here watching that video over and over the rest of this weekend. It'll be safe."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, we'll go ahead and take the rest of the weekend off and we'll plan to be back here Monday morning then." Walter said.

Richard nodded, "I'll arrange a breakfast buffet here for you guys so make sure you come with your appetites."

Everyone smiled at that.

As they left the lab they saw Lana replaying the video feed of the probe's journey.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dear Diary,

Finally, testing on the Entanglement project has resumed. I'm hoping that within the next few days I'll get the chance to put the data chip into one of the test containers and they'll finally let Frank go. They've held him now, what, three weeks. Everyday I fear that his employer or family might file a missing persons report and then what do I do? How can I tell them what is going on without endangering him? How would I stay out of jail as a person of interest in his disappearance? God, I can't believe this is happening. Plus I am almost positive that they are recording my phone calls. Yesterday he actually made me thank him for the opportunity to help him/them, whoever the hell it is. I'm beginning to think that even if they finally release Frank they'll blackmail me into stealing more information. But what choice do I have? I can only hope Mr. Elia can understand and forgive me when it is found out."

Sarah sighed as she closed her book and locked it in her cedar chest. She looked at her bed and sighed again. Turning off the light she walked into the living room and curled up on the couch before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sunday morning as Happy exits the bathroom, "Happy, you want me to write an order for a blood test? We can stop by the same facility we used for Paige." Toby was a bit subdued.

Happy looked at him puzzled, "What's wrong with you?"

Toby looked up at her, "Seriously? We both know the odds of me getting you pregnant are so remote it borders on impossible. And yet, it looks like you are pregnant."

Happy's facial expression turned towards a shade of anger, "You better not be hinting that I cheated on you."

"How else do you explain it then?" Toby said with some anger.

"I don't know how to explain it, if that is what it is Toby. But I do know that I haven't been with anyone else since you and I began dating." Happy yelled at him. "Besides, name one day in the last three months that we haven't been together almost every minute of every day? Work, living, sleeping, therapy as a couple and as a family, add in our daughter, when would I have had the chance to sneak off with someone?"

"Well, you and Walter use to be married, how do I know you two didn't sneak off for a quickie?" Toby shot back.

"Are you kidding me?" Happy said quietly. "First of all, that marriage was just to help Walter stay in the country and you know that. Other than a couple of awkward closed mouth kisses we had to do in front of other people nothing personal ever happened. Not to mention Walter and Paige are together more than we are. I'm positive Paige would have seen something and it wouldn't have stayed a secret. And if you ever bring up that marriage again as some kind of justification for your stupidity I'm going to punch you so hard your spleen will cry."

They stared at each other for several long minutes. Toby finally looked down, "Yea, you're right. I'm sorry; it just seemed far more likely that you cheated than somehow I got you pregnant."

"Mommy and Daddy fighting," Sasha said sadly from outside their room.

Happy looked over and moved quickly to Sasha and picked her up. "It's okay Sasha, it was just a disagreement. Are you ready to go to the Petersen Automotive Museum?" Happy asked with a big smile.

Sasha looked at Happy and than over at Toby who was moving towards them and smiled as she nodded her head.

Happy looked at Toby, "Go ahead and send an order in for a blood test, let's find out what is going on. And just to make sure, why don't you put in an order to test your swimmers again."

Toby looked shocked; finally he kissed her cheek, "Okay, I am sorry."

* * *

Monday morning as Walter and Paige were getting ready to leave to take Ralph to school and then go to the Elia company for breakfast and check on the mainframe's progress breaking down the data recorded by the probe Ralph looked at his parents in the front seat, "Will I get to at least see the extrapolation of the data by the mainframe tonight?"

Walter looked at him through the rearview mirror, "Absolutely, just make sure your homework is all done." Paige smiled at Walter as Ralph replied, "Yes sir."

As they pulled into the parking spot Richard had marked off for them Paige saw Happy and Toby coming from another building. "Looks like they just dropped off Sasha at daycare," Paige observed.

Walter waved at them as he got out of the car and walked over to help Paige. "Morning guys," Toby said as they drew near.

"Morning; how's everything?" Paige asked.

"I thought you were going to the Dr this morning Happy?" Walter said.

Happy looked at Toby with a face, "I'll go later, but we had a blood test done yesterday, we just got the results back and it looks like we're pregnant too."

"That's great, congratulations." Walter and Paige both said.

"Toby's going back through to have his sperm tested again too." Happy told them.

Paige looked at her puzzled, "Why would he do that?" Almost as soon as the words left her mouth the answer dawned on her. "Toby, you didn't, tell me you didn't accuse Happy of cheating on you."

Toby could only shrug as they all began walking over to the building with the quantum labs. "Oh yea he did, even suggested that perhaps since Walt and I were married once that we had snuck off together." Happy was only too happy to bring that back up.

Walter stopped and looked hard at Toby, "Seriously? You think I would disrespect Paige or dishonor our friendship for a moment of sex with Happy? I'm really disappointed in you." Walter turned and continued walking with Paige albeit with a slightly increased speed.

Toby stood there on the sidewalk watching the other three walk off, sighing he finally started to follow.

Richard was true to his word, he had his personal chef and several assistants set up in a conference room along with a few servers. "Morning guys, I thought rather than a buffet we'd just have breakfast to order, there is plenty so don't be shy." Richard said with a smile.

He noted a sour look on Walter's face and he gestured to the far side of the room. Walter nodded and they walked over away from everyone.

Toby watched as Walter and Richard walked over to the far side of the room. He stepped up to Paige, "Hey Paige, I just wanted to say sorry for what I had said to Happy, about possibly cheating with Walter. I know it isn't true but I was hurting and being stupid. I never meant to hurt you or Walter."

"You didn't hurt me Toby. I know Walter has been faithful to me. But you did hurt him; you need to be talking to him." Paige pointed out.

"I know, I will as soon as he gets done with Richard," Toby explained.

"Everything okay Walter? That's a rather distressing look on your face." Richard asked.

Walter nodded, "For the most part, Toby made some accusations about Happy cheating and even went so far as to suggest she and I were sneaking off to have sex and that is how she got pregnant."

"Happy's pregnant? Wow, that's great for them. Sorry to hear he did that. Why would he even think such a thing?" Richard asked.

"We found out some time ago that he had malformed sperm and the likelihood of him getting her pregnant is extremely remote." Walter told him.

Richard nodded, "Okay, well I can understand the look you had then. Anything you need from me on this?"

Walter shook his head, "No, it'll work out eventually. Just rather irritating he would think I would do that."

"Copy that, let's go get some food." Richard said with a smile.

Toby stopped Walter before he got back over to where everyone was, "Hey Walt, let me apologize. I had no right to accuse Happy of cheating and I really had no right to accuse you of cheating with her. I've got some things I am going to have to talk with Rizzuto about. I'm really sorry, forgive me."

"I don't understand why you would do that Toby, I love Paige, I'd rather die than do something that would hurt her again." Walter told him.

"I know you do buddy, I watch you with her all the time. The love in your eyes and your actions, you're right there to help her with just the right amount of help she wants and your language with her, Walter it is really amazing how far you have grown emotionally since the hospital. I actually kind of envy that of you. Sometimes it's more like I have regressed instead of progressed." Toby told him.

Walter held out his hand, "Apology accepted."

Toby smiled and shook his hand, "Hey, what about a raise?" Toby laughed as he saw Walter's expression, "Just teasing boss."

Walter just shook his head as he walked over and joined Paige and the servers came over to get their order. Cabe and Sylvester came in shortly after that and joined them. It was one large round table with about 20 seats around it. Lana and Terry came in and a few minutes later Florence came in.

"I saw you shake Toby's hand, so he apologized?" Paige asked with a smile.

"Yea, then he asked about a raise." Walter told her quietly.

Paige just stared at Walter, finally asking, "You're kidding right?"

Walter shook his head, "Nope, but he claimed he was."

Sarah finally entered the room after everyone had almost finished eating and ordered some food.

It was about another hour before the mainframe finally got done processing all the data the probe had collected and they had all gathered around the large screen TV as Walter called up the data.

"My God," Lana exclaimed, "Look at that neutrino count. That's insane."

Cabe looked at Paige as everyone else became excited and started talking at each other over all the information they were seeing. "Does any of this make sense to you?"

Paige shook her head with a laugh, "Nope, but it certainly does to them."

Sarah stood there watching, arms crossed, her finger pressed against her watch, recording the data being displayed.

The group continued to talk and discuss the data for several hours. Finally Walter spoke up, "Guys, as exciting as all of this is, the question before us now is, is any of this data showing us what is responsible for corrupting the re-entry protocols?"

Lana stood up, "Well my bet is that the amount of neutrinos is the problem. It's more than four times what my models have predicted."

Walter nodded, "I noticed that. So then, how do we counter the excess neutrinos, either through mitigation or reduction in generation?"

Sylvester raised his hand. Walter smiled, "What do you think Sly?"

"I think the best bet would be to reduce generation, there aren't any known ways to mitigate them since they don't really interact with anything." Sylvester said.

"I concur; we'll need to go through all the protocols involved with pushing something through the quantum realm. Why don't we break for lunch, when we come back Sly, Lana and I will go through the protocols, Happy, I want you to take a look at all the specs for the equipment, whatever we discover in the protocols you'll have to adjust the equipment to effect the changes we'll need." Walter told them.

Richard surprised them by having his Chef prepare lunch for them. Everyone relaxed as they enjoyed their meal, "You know I could get use to this." Toby told them. "Speaking of good food, you should have been here Saturday Cabe, Walter took us to Taylor's steak house, talk about a wonderful meal. How was your vegan burger?" Toby teased him.

"Better than the leather on my shoe is going to taste to you." Cabe replied with a smile. Everyone laughed.

Happy decided she wanted to go check on Sasha so she took off with Toby for a bit and Walter and Paige decided to use the time to take a stroll around the campus for some exercise.

"Walter, you know, I kind of lied a little earlier, when Happy told us that Toby accused her of having an affair with you, it actually hurt a little. I mean, I know you wouldn't do that. But to think that Toby would think that was even a possibility." Paige leaned in against Walter's shoulder as they walked.

"I know, Toby has some messed up things in his head. He said he was going to be talking to Rizzuto about it. I hope he does." Walter said as he put his arm around her shoulders. They faced each other and kissed and Walter felt Megan kick. Walter laughed, and put his hand on Paige's stomach. "I love you too Megan."

Richard greeted them as they reentered the building. "Did you guys have enough to eat?" Richard asked.

"Plenty; thank you so much, your chef is quite talented." Paige told him.

"He certainly costs me enough," Richard laughed.

"Richard, do you mind if I take a copy of the results of the data file home with us? I promised to let Ralph look through it tonight since he had to be at school today." Walter asked.

Richard nodded, "As bright as he is, you probably should take him out of that school."

Paige shook her head, "No, the school is more about his development with the other kids then about what he learns through the school. He could learn the whole semester in the first week if that was all we wanted."

"Copy that," Richard smiled.

Toby went down to the launch room with Happy since he wasn't really needed to help the guys with the protocols and he still felt bad about them knowing he had accused Happy of having an affair with Walter. "So anything I can do to help you Happy?" He asked.

"Yea, stay out from under foot." She replied. "Actually, use that terminal over there and call up the specs on the energy generation while I examine the system for it, might as well start at the beginning."

"Sly, I want you to read out the parameters while we verify what the system actually performed." Walter told him.

"How's Megan treating you?" Cabe whispered to Paige.

Paige laughed, "She decided to kick Walter when he kissed me a little bit ago out on the campus."

Cabe laughed. "Man, I remember things like that with my daughter from my first marriage. We could never decide if she was jealous of the attention to her Mom or if she just didn't like me that much."

* * *

**Greetings guys, I'm not sure there will be an update tomorrow as we have a lot going on for the wife. I hope to be able to write a little tomorrow but hopefully back to writing Wednesday at the latest. -Tim**


	7. Chapter 7

Walter stood rubbing his hand across his eyes. They'd gone over every variable within the protocols but nothing suggested itself as a possible solution to the extreme neutrino emissions they'd recorded. Happy and Toby had returned to confirm that all the equipment had operated exactly as the specs had been set. "Okay guys, it's almost 6:00 pm. We're all starting to hit diminishing returns. Let's call it a night, and go home. We'll meet back up here tomorrow morning at 9:00 am." Walter finally told them.

Paige had stretched out on the couch that Richard had brought into the lab for her noticing how uncomfortable she looked on the regular chairs. She sat up as everyone slowly left and Walter stood before the whiteboards staring at, no, more like staring through them. Finally he threw a dry eraser across the room in frustration.

"Walter?" Paige said shocked. She hadn't seen him do anything like that since before Happy and Toby's wedding.

Walter turned almost shocked that he had forgotten she was still there with him. "Paige, I'm sorry. I guess old habits die hard after all."

"Well, at least it wasn't a coffee mug this time." Paige teased him thinking back to that first case with Scorpion when Walter became frustrated over the Governor's sick daughter.

Walter smiled, "Let's go home Paige, I'm sure you and Megan could use a good meal and some TLC."

Paige took his hand as he stepped up to the couch and stood up and reached on up placing her arms around his neck and kissed him. "After all of this, I think maybe you need the TLC more." Paige told him with a twinkle in her eye.

Walter smiled and hugged her tight against him. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"As long as I can get out of these shoes and clothes before we eat, I don't care." Paige told him as they left the lab.

As they reached the security check point before leaving the building one of the guards stopped them. "Excuse me, Mrs. O'Brien; do you want me to drive you both to your car? Mr. Elia made a golf cart available for you."

Paige smiled, "Yes, please. That would be awesome. Thank you."

"My pleasure Ma'am," The guard responded as he walked outside with them.

The golf cart looked more like a mini-limo, a single seat behind the steering wheel and 3 rows of bench seats behind it. Paige laughed as they got in behind the guard, "Boy, Richard doesn't do anything normal does he?"

The Walter and the guard laughed, "Well, he's the boss, I guess he can do it anyway he wants." Walter finally said.

"Oh, I know what I want for dinner Walter, a big old steak burger, cheese, tomato and dill pickles, lots of dill pickles." Her eyes flashed wide open.

Walter laughed, "Sounds good, do we have the ice cream at the Garage or should we stop and get some along the way?"

Paige bumped shoulders with him playfully, "I think I can deal with the ice cream we got."

They thanked the guard as he dropped them off at their car, "Do you want me to have a guard meet you here in the morning?" He asked.

Paige shook her head, "No, but thank you."

The guard tipped his hat to them and drove off. Walter helped Paige into the car and they took off. "You think Ralph would want anything to eat?" Walter asked as they drove across LA.

Paige shook her head, "I doubt it, but I can call and see, I need to let Beth know we're on the way anyway."

Ralph had already ate with Beth's family so when they got to the Garage he took Walter's laptop and made a beeline for the couch in the loft living room and plopped down and began pouring over the data that had been gathered.

Walter got Paige's food out of the bag and closed it up and got her a drink while she went into the bedroom and changed clothes. He waited until she sat down before sitting down beside her to rub her feet. "Walter, you need to eat, you can rub them later if you want, since I had the couch all afternoon they aren't bothering me that much."

Walter smiled, "Your back then?"

Paige purred a little, "Well, maybe that. But you really should eat first."

Walter laughed and switched her chair with the bench before sitting down behind her with the coconut oil. Ten minutes into rubbing her back, almost on cue, Megan began kicking. "You know little lady, that's very unkind of you. This is my time." Paige said to her stomach.

Walter laughed and reached around to massage her stomach and he could feel Megan kick a number of times, almost as if in defiance to her mother's words. But they slowly grew weaker and finally stopped. Walter massaged her stomach for a little bit longer before returning to Paige's back. Finally Paige's muscles had completely relaxed and Walter kissed her neck before getting up and swapping out the bench for her chair.

Walter got her some ice cream before finally getting a drink for himself and then he sat down to eat. They spoke of unimportant matters as they just relished being with each other after spending so much time apart while still in the same room. "Wish I could have added something to the conversation earlier." Paige told him.

Walter looked at her puzzled for a moment, "Oh, you mean at Richard's?"

Paige nodded as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Just having you in the room is a big help to me. Helps to keep me calm and focused knowing you are there." Walter told her with a smile.

Paige laughed and raised her right eyebrow, "Right up until you threw that dry eraser?"

Walter laughed, "You got me there. But I stayed calm until everyone else was gone so I didn't upset anyone else's feelings."

Paige yawned and looked at her watch, "Let's go to bed early."

Walter was surprised to see it was only a little after 8 pm but nodded his head.

Paige walked out into the living room and kissed Ralph on the top of his head, "Good night Ralph, we're going to bed early. I love you."

Ralph looked up and smiled, "I love you, good night Mom, Dad."

"Good night buddy, don't stay up too late going through that data okay? I love you." Walter told him.

"I won't," he promised, "Love you Dad."

Walter walked into the bathroom and cleaned up and then put his pajama bottoms on. He walked out and found Paige already in bed. "You still want me to rub your feet," he asked as he walked over to her side of the bed.

Paige shook her head no so Walter walked around and crawled into bed next to her. He gave her a short kiss and started to reach over to turn off the light. "Umm, what are you doing?" Paige asked.

Walter looked at her for a moment, "Turning the light off so we can go to sleep."

Paige nodded, "Who said anything about going to sleep? I just said let's go to bed early." She pulled the cover back exposing her breasts and a devilish grin. Walter smiled and turned back over and kissed her deeply.

Walter woke up early the next morning; he checked his phone and saw it was only a little after 6 am. He turned and saw Paige lying there sleeping a smile on her lips. He carefully got out of bed and picked up his pajama bottoms off the floor and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and threw the bottoms into the hamper before climbing in the shower. The water felt great as he stood there for long moments just relishing in the feel. After getting his shower and dressing he got the clothes out of the hamper and went down into the Garage and started a load of laundry and then went back upstairs to get his laptop. He found his laptop on the coffee table and Ralph lying on the couch sleeping. He smiled down at the young man and the love he had always felt came forth. Of course back then he wasn't able to even admit to himself he felt love let alone show or say it. He reached over the back of the couch and gently slid his arms under him and lifted him up and over the couch. He smiled as Ralph seemed to instinctively nuzzle into his chest as he carried him into his own bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He reluctantly closed the door after watching him slip deeper into sleep. Walter picked up the laptop and walked into the kitchen, sitting the laptop on the table he started a pot of coffee. He sat down at the table and opened the laptop and turned it on. It came up quickly since it had just been in power save mode. He found his word processor was open and a message typed out.

"Morning Dad, sorry, I was up a lot later than I was supposed to have been. But I wanted to share my ideas with you. Not knowing what you guys have already deduced, I hope I am not stating something over again. But while the large amount of neutrinos is concerning, I believe they are not being generated by the process, I think the excessive ones are actually coming from another source. Just not sure where yet, I'm looking at the x-band radiation levels. I don't think they should be there. I don't know what process Dr. Michaels is using, but I would look at negating them. Specifically the 11.12 ghz, from what I recall from the specs you allowed me to see they wouldn't be needed to push something into the quantum realm. I ran the numbers a couple of times so I am pretty positive; you are welcome to double check me. Love you. –Ralph"

Walter smiled as he looked up and towards Ralph's bedroom. "Love you too buddy," Walter said. Walter looked down and went over the math that Ralph laid out and came to the same conclusions he had. "Smartest one in the room indeed, certainly saw what I couldn't see." Walter said as he felt pride in what Ralph had done.

He heard the washer shut off and so he got up and poured a cup of coffee and added cream and went downstairs and put the clothes into the dryer, cleaned the lint trap and started another load in the washer after turning the dryer on.

"Walter?" Paige called out.

Walter looked up, "Down here Paige, coming up now." Walter grabbed his mug off the dryer and ran up the steps two at a time and found Paige wrapped in the cover from the bed looking out the bedroom door. "Hey, everything okay?"

Paige grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her for a kiss as she began to walk backwards towards the bed. Walter struggled to stay balanced but managed to push the door shut as she continued moving them back towards the bed.

It was almost 8:15 am when they got out of the shower. "I think we're going to be late getting to Richards." Walter said almost embarrassed.

Paige shrugged, "As project manager I authorize us to be late." She said with a smile. Walter just laughed.

"Oh by the way, Ralph stayed up late last night." Walter told her as she sat down at her makeup table.

Paige laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me? Is he still on the couch?"

Walter shook his head, "No, I moved him to his bed when I found him. Looks like he found the problem with the project though, I double checked his math and it checks out."

Paige smiled, "That's great. Would you do a favor for me and grab my green dress for me please? Oh and my nude colored flats," she finished.

Walter nodded and went into the walk in closet and returned a few moments later and laid them on the table for her. He bent down and kissed her belly, "Don't give your Mommy too hard of a time today for me okay princess?" Walter pressed his hand to Paige's stomach and felt a kick and they both laughed. Walter kissed Paige just as her phone rang.

Walter walked over to her side of the bed and picked it up, "Beth" the display said. He swiped 'answer', "Good morning Beth."

Paige looked down at her watch, "Bull poop."

Walter looked at Paige for a second. "Hey Walter, is Ralph going to school? We're outside waiting." Beth told him.

"Oh Beth, I'm so sorry, the morning completely got away from us. We'll bring Ralph to school on our way to our job this morning." Walter explained.

"Okay, have a great day." Beth finished the call.

"Was she mad?" Paige asked, "Oh wait, you'd probably not pick up on that from her, never mind." Paige told him.

Walter handed her the phone and then helped her put her flats on and then opened her dress up so she could slip her arms and head into it.

Ralph was a little surly getting up; Walter looked at Paige, "Maybe we should just take him with us, he can sack out on the couch for a while."

"I don't know; that seems like rewarding bad behavior." Paige thought about it.

Walter nodded, "You're right, but now there isn't enough time to feed him and get him to school on time. I don't like the idea of sending him to school hungry and if he is going to be late anyway…" He left it hanging.

Paige looked at him for a moment, "Fine, I'll call the school."

Walter laughed but quickly stopped when she glared at him. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

Walter called Richard and apologized that they would be late getting there that morning but would hurry as fast as they could. Richard brushed it off and told him for them to take their time and not to rush.

"Ralph, this isn't a reward young man, but you'll stay with us today instead of going to school. But no more staying up so late, got it? Oh and you won't have your video games for three days for staying up so late. Okay?" Paige told him.

Ralph smiled and nodded.

They stopped at Kovelsky's for breakfast before heading on to Richard's. It was almost 10:00 am when they got there. A guard sat on the golf cart by their parking space when they pulled in.

Paige looked at the guard, "I told the guard last night we wouldn't need it this morning."

The guard smiled, "Mr. Elia told me to be here, so if it's all the same Ma'am, I am going to be here. If you want to walk, you're welcome to, but I'll have to follow along with you though."

Paige looked at Walter as he laughed and he quickly stopped. Paige sighed, "Well if you are going to follow us, we might as well ride then."

"That's a really good idea Ma'am," the guard said.


	8. Chapter 8

As excited as Ralph was about being there, sitting on the couch next to his Mom he kept nodding off and finally he laid down with his head on her lap and went to sleep. Walter spent the first hour reviewing the data and explaining why Ralph thought the x-band radiation was the culprit. After a short debate with Lana she finally agreed that eliminating them wouldn't harm the process but she couldn't see how they could be causing the issue. It took them a couple of hours to figure out where in the protocols they were being generated and then it took Happy about an hour to reconfigure the system to match the new specs they'd set up.

Lana walked over to the workbench and pulled a new probe out from under it and set it on the bench. She looked down at it and then looked at Walter. "What do you think it would take to equip this with a burst transmitter? See if we could get a copy of the data to decode faster?"

Walter looked at her as he began running numbers, "Two hundred and thirty three gigabits is just too much data to transmit back through the quantum realm before it reseals itself he finally said."

"Walter," Sylvester spoke up, "What if we broke the data down into smaller packets and used several transmitters? Actually ten transmitters by my numbers, that would take care of the load."

Walter considered it for a moment, "True, but that would add at least four hours to design and build them. We could do that for the next probe. But I think we should go ahead and send the probe as is for now."

Lana nodded, "Sarah, why don't you go ahead and take the probe down to the launch pad and get ready."

Sarah nodded and walked over and picked it up. "Hey, I'll go along," Cabe told her, "Nothing here for me to do anyway."

Sarah looked startled for a moment but recovered and nodded her head. As she led him out of the lab.

"Let's get over to the Control room and get ready to send it through." Lana said.

Paige gently woke Ralph up as Walter came over to help her to stand. They all made their way to the Control room where they found Richard had another couch placed. Paige smiled as she sat down and pulled her legs up and half reclined against the arm.

They saw the Launch room, Happy was closing one of the access panels as Cabe and Sarah stepped into the Security room. Cabe said something to Toby who quickly told Happy he was coming back up to the Control room. Sarah walked out onto the Launch pad when the computer screens fritz out and the computer announces "No life forms detected, launch protocols are online, closing door."

Sarah screamed "No!" She dropped the probe and ran back into the Security room.

Happy was shocked for a moment but began running towards the door, seeing it closing. Cabe jumped between the door and the frame and pushed against the mechanism, "Happy, move your ass. I can't keep this open very long."

Walter, Lana, Richard all jumped to a nearby abort button and hit them but the system announced "No life forms detected, launch protocols are online, closing door."

Walter ran out of the room and down the hallway, knocking Toby down as the door flew open and hit him.

Happy was almost to the door but Cabe had to make a choice, jump out into the Launch room or retreat into the Security room. Cabe reacted instantly as the Marine he was and jumped out into the Launch room as the door slammed shut.

Sarah was hitting the abort buttons inside the Security room over and over but the system was ignoring the command as the outer door opened and Walter ran in.

Seeing Cabe and Happy both inside the Launch room and the door closed he screamed "Cabe," and grabbed up a chair and swung as hard as he could against the glass of the room. The chair bounced off with no effect as Toby came running in.

"Happy!" Toby yelled and grabbed the largest wrench out of her tool bag and began pounding on another section of glass.

Cabe drew out his gun and took aim at the glass in the door and fired. The glass captured the bullet but didn't crack.

They could hear the sound of the energy crackling as it began to build up for transport. "Walter!" Cabe yelled.

Walter spun around building up extra momentum as he swung the chair as hard as he could at the glass in the door and as it struck a small crack appeared radiating out from were the bullet was stuck. Walter spun around again as he swung the chair striking the glass again, the chair broke apart as the crack grew. Walter stood staring at Cabe and they both raised their hands up towards each other as the blinding light expelled by the energy engulfed Cabe and Happy.

"NO!" Screamed Walter and Toby as Cabe and Happy were no longer in the Launch room. Walter turned and ran over and threw the door open and ran down the hallway and into the Control room. He grabbed his tablet and checked the probe's telemetry. The coordinates were way off, if the read out was correct the probe was in northern California. He checked the altimeter reading then called up geological map and his heart sank as tears began to run down his face. Walter collapsed to his knees on the floor.

"Walter?" Paige exclaimed and struggled to get up off the couch, Ralph made it over to him first and they could hear as Walter began crying.

"Dad, are you okay? What happened to them?" Ralph asked, but Walter was incapable of answering. Paige knelt down taking Walter into her arms and he clung to her as he cried harder.

Ralph picked up his tablet and read the data displayed and then looked at the map Walter had pulled up, "Grandpa?" Ralph said in a small voice as he reached over and grabbed hold of his parents as his heart broke.

Toby came running into the Control room and saw Walter, Paige and Ralph on the floor the grief was almost palpable. "Where are they?" He screamed.

Sylvester reached down and picked up the tablet and looked at what the tablet displayed. And tears ran down his cheeks. "Sly, where are they?" Toby demanded.

Sylvester looked down at Walter and his family, "It looks like they ended up in northern California, about thirty feet below ground." Sylvester finally choked out.

"Happy, no," Toby's voice was small. Sylvester held out the tablet to him. He slowly reached out and took it from him and looked at it. His mind refusing to believe what was clearly right before his eyes. "Wait, look at the other data." Toby's eyes got big and his voice grew in strength. "This says it was in an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere, temperature was seventy two point five degrees Fahrenheit. That means they should be alive!" Toby pressed his finger against his ear com, "Happy? Cabe? Come in guys, its Toby."

* * *

Happy stirred, she hurt, her eyes slowly opened, the light bothered her eyes and she squinted as she tried to look around. She was lying on some kind of bench. She sat up slowly, "Cabe?" She called out as she looked around. "Why does it look like I am in a jail cell," Happy asked. "Okay, that's weird, a jail cell with no door?" Happy stood and slowly walked over to what clearly was the exit and stopped. The hair on her arm stood up and she slowly reached her open hand out and felt some kind of static energy field and saw the energy radiate blue as her hand pressed against it as it blocked the exit.

* * *

Richard stepped over and looked at the data that Toby was pointing out, "Walter, Toby's right!"

Walter looked up and reached out as Toby passed the tablet to him. Walter dropped the tablet and pulled out his cell phone. "Walter, what a wonderful surprise, how are you?" Katharine answered.

"Katharine, we got an emergency. Do you have any agents or anyone north of San Francisco?" Walter said.

"Uh, well nothing but there is Fort Brag, Walter, what's going on?" Katharine demanded.

"Perfect, can you get them to scramble a helicopter to Newport? Richard's system failed and Happy and Cabe were sent through the quantum realm. According to our data, they are approximately 30 feet below the surface of the ground there. The data we got, says they have air to breath but we don't know how much or any other conditions and they could require medical assistance as well as heavy equipment to dig down to them." Walter explained.

"Of course, I'll get people on it right now." Katharine told him. Walter relayed the exact coordinates the probe gave them before they hung up.

* * *

"So, Mister Gallo," a woman said to Cabe.

"I told you, it's agent Gallo, but you can call me Cabe if you want." Cabe interrupted her.

"Yes, 'agent' Cabe Gallo, Homeland," she said clearly with disbelief in her voice. How did you and your friend break into our secure locker?" She asked.

"Break in? We didn't break into any place." Cabe told her.

She called up footage of a storage room, suddenly there was a bright flash of light and then he saw Happy and himself lying on the floor. "Aww man, we got zapped by that teleporter thing." Cabe groaned. "No wonder I feel so lousy. Where's Happy? What have you done with her?"

"She's fine for now, sleeping in a cell. You say you report to a Deputy Security Director Katharine Cooper?"

"That's right; I'm a liaison between Homeland and team Scorpion. Katharine is my boss." Cabe explained for the third time.

"And team Scorpion is a group of geniuses that work with Homeland stopping events the government can't handle." She said.

"More or less, Scorpion is headed up by Walter O'Brien whom I met in Ireland more than fifteen years ago after he hacked NASA to get shuttle blueprints for his bedroom wall." Cabe recounted. "Right now Scorpion is working on a private contract for Richard Elia's company trying to fix the teleporter thing."

"Well, 'agent' Gallo, can you explain to me why there is no Katharine Cooper listed in Homeland's files? Why there is no group known as Scorpion working in Los Angeles, why the only known Walter O'Brien is a sheep farmer in Ireland, why the only Richard Elia is a ice cream vendor in Santa Clarita and most importantly according to your thumbprint you died almost sixteen years ago along with most of your team bringing Saddam Hussein in during Operation Red Dawn?" She asked.

"What? No, I had left the corps years before that to get married and start a family." Cabe told her shaking his head.

She spun a tablet around and showed him the report showing that his team led by Col Russell Evans had been killed by soldiers trying to free Saddam. "Rusty? Simone? Nick? No, they were in South America when Red Dawn went down. I just had lunch with them a month ago." Cabe looked up at the young woman. "What kind of game are you playing at here?" He demanded. "Is this some kind of weird test?"

"'Agent' Gallo, when the director of the DEO asks you a question, it is never some kind of game or a test. It's expected that you answer truthfully." She told him.

"DEO? What is that?" Cabe looked at her.

"Director Danvers," A voice came over the intercom, "the other prisoner has escaped."

Cabe laughed, "That a girl Happy."

"So you approve of one of the most wanted cat burglars escaping custody? Kind of weird for a supposed law enforcement officer," Director Danvers said.

"What? Happy is no burglar, well she does have some skills in that department. But she's a mechanical prodigy. She uses their brains and skills to help team Scorpion do great things." Cabe told her.

The Director reached up and tapped her ear piece turning it back on. "How did she escape?" She demanded. "With a what," she demanded, "A paperclip? Are you kidding me?" She pointed at Cabe, "Bring him." Two guards stepped up and roughly pulled Cabe up and forced him to follow behind the Director.

"Director, I've analyzed this device, it's a rudimentary probe. It was collecting data as it traveled through a breach. There is video footage if you care to view it. The video suggests that the event that led to it and them traveling through the breach was and wasn't an accident." The dark hair young man informed the Director.

"Brainy, how can something be both accidental and not at the same time?" The Director asked.

"I found this device attached to the probe, clearly not part of the original design. It contains code that caused their equipment to malfunction and initiated the breach event." Brainy told her.

* * *

Richard was making preparations for a plane to get them to San Francisco and a helicopter to take them the rest of the way to Newport. Lana while relieved was furious. "How did this happen? We've had over twenty successful launches and nothing like this has ever happened before. And there sure as hell is no way removing the x-band radiation could have altered the system to perform a launch on its own or to ignore the abort buttons."

Sylvester got on a terminal and called up the video playback. "Toby, look at this." Sylvester said.

Toby turned and saw how fast Sarah responded to the computer announcement. "It's my fault," Sarah announced as she came into room.

"Sarah? But how, why, why would you do this," Lana asked.

Sarah pulled up her phone and showed her the picture of Frank, "This is my fiancé, Frank. He was taken a few weeks ago and is being held as hostage. They told me they wanted a copy of all your designs. I was supposed to put a special USB drive on one of the test containers. It wasn't suppose to trigger a launch, it was just suppose to mask the real destination coordinates from the system so they could recover the data and become competition against you. But you quit sending test containers when they got me the drive. I had thought if I put it on the probe then they'd get what they wanted and release Frank. I'm really sorry. But this has gone too far. Happy and that other guy are in danger now."

Toby looked at her with anger, "You do realize that if they have had him for several weeks he is either dead or in on it. Right?"

* * *

Happy looked down inside the large room with lots of computers and monitors and could see two guards holding Cabe before a young woman in black leather. It was clear she seemed to be in charge. She carefully picked the latch on one side of the vent cover and as it swung down she leapt down knocking the two guards down and away from Cabe, but before she could regain her footing the Director and the young man that was holding the probe had drawn guns and pointed them at her and Cabe. Happy slowly raised her hands.

"Thanks for trying," Cabe said softly to her.

"No problem." Happy replied.


	9. Chapter 9

As their helicopter neared the coordinates Walter could see a number of people on the ground along with heavy machinery digging into the Earth. As they circled around the dig site he could see they were down about ten feet so far. Walter opened his laptop and brought up his app to search for the beacon signal. His face changed to one of puzzlement, "What is it Walter?" Paige asked loudly over the noise of the engine.

Walter looked up at Paige, Richard and Toby, "I'm not getting the beacon signal."

Toby stared at Walter, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Do you think whoever is behind this has already been here and taken them? Richard asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well I certainly hope they took them, the alternative isn't pleasant." Paige said.

"No, there are no natural caves near here, there is no way they could have accessed them that quickly. They had to expect them to arrive somewhere nearby and since there are no signs of traffic even close to this area I don't think they expected this." Walter told them.

Walter began hacking into the company that maintained the local cell phone towers. He accessed the server and uploaded a bit of code that gave him access to the towers as he retuned them to scan for the beacon's signal as the helicopter landed. Everyone got out as Walter continued to watch for any sign. Finally Walter climbed out of the helicopter, "Guys, I've got control of the six closest cell phone towers, none of them are picking up the beacon."

"What does that mean Walt?" Toby asked desperately.

Walter shook his head, "Toby, that means the beacon isn't within a 120 mile radius. So either the beacon was damaged or its signal is being shielded by something."

"So you are saying they are still here then?" Toby asked seeking some kind of hope.

"Toby, I want to be able to give you hope, reassurance, but I have nothing scientific to back those up with. I wish I could." Walter told him sadly.

Paige put her arm around Walter and a hand on his shoulder. "Toby, he's doing his best." She told him in defense.

"I don't want his best, I want my wife back." Toby said angrily.

Richard stepped up between them, "Toby, this isn't Walter's fault, if you want to be mad or angry at someone, then the responsibility stops with me. But I promise you, I will use every resource I have, I will bring every bit of power that my reputation has into this to find them and reunite you with them."

Toby walked off towards the pit that was being dug.

Paige turned to Walter and put her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes, "You know this isn't your fault, right?"

Walter gave her a noncommittal grunt. "Walter, this isn't your fault, it's not even Richard's fault. It's the fault of whoever conned Sarah. You didn't force Happy to work on this; she was biting the bit hard wanting to be involved in it." Paige kept at him, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"I still feel guilty over it; Cabe means so much to me. He has been my Dad for so many years, even when I was so mad at him. He always kept tabs on me. How am I going to explain this to Allie?" Walter asked her as he placed his hands on her waist.

Paige's eyes opened wide, "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to call Allie," Paige kissed him, "Don't worry, I'll call her right now. And we will get them back Walter, Scorpion doesn't fail."

Paige moved back away from the noise of the crane digging into the Earth and pulled out her phone. Walter saw Toby standing over by the pit and walked over and stood next to him. He slowly reached up and put his hand on Toby's shoulder. "I'm really sorry this happened Toby. If I could trade places with her, I would." Toby just nodded.

"Allie, its Paige, umm I don't know how to explain this to you. There was an accident at our job. Happy and Cabe got caught in a quantum event and we don't know where they are." Paige explained.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are? Paige, what happened?" Allie demanded.

Paige drew a breath, "We're currently up at Newport California. According to the probe Walter built, these were the coordinates where they arrived. Part of the problem is; the probe said they arrived under the ground about thirty feet, but it did detect air and proper temperature so we believe they are alive. Richard is up here with us, Homeland brought in support from Fort Brag and they're digging down trying to find the cave they must be in."

Allie stood there in complete shock, "I don't understand, Paige, how did this happen?"

"An assistant of Richard's was being coerced into stealing the technology. To that end they gave her a device that was suppose to just redirect a transport and bring them the data they wanted. But the code completely overrode the system and initiated a launch. Happy was just finishing up modifications to the system as the door was closing. Cabe jumped in and tried to keep the door open so she could escape but before she could reach it Cabe had to move or the door would have killed him. He chose to enter the room to be with Happy for whatever happened than to save himself." Paige told her with a few tears in her eyes. She could hear Allie sob softly. "Please don't despair Allie, Walter is on top of this. If anyone can figure this out, you know it's him."

"Thank you Paige, please keep me updated or do you think I should drive up there?" Allie sniffed.

"No, stay there Allie, you won't get even one hundred miles before the machinery should reach them. I'll call you back in an hour with an update, sooner if I have more information, Okay?" Paige asked.

"Thank you," Allie ended the call as she sat back into her chair. "What do I do now?" Allie said aloud.

Paige saw Walter standing with Toby and Richard and a military officer walking up to them so she closed the distance. "Mr. O'Brien, I'm Captain Briggs," he looked at the three men, "Homeland called to say you were in charge here."

Walter reached out and shook his hand, "Captain, thank you for your assistance."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this situation? Homeland's orders were pretty bizarre, supposedly there is a Homeland agent and a contractor somehow trapped here? How did they even get here?" Briggs asked.

Walter nodded, as Paige stepped up to his side and he put is arm around her waist. "We were working on new technology for Richard Elia here. It deals with moving objects across distances through a quantum level effect."

Briggs whistled, "So you had some kind of accident to send them here?"

Walter shook his head, "Sabotage actually, this is Toby, his wife was the contractor that was involved. Before you ask, we do believe they are alive, we were sending a probe through the event and it sent back data giving us these coordinates and it had detected breathable gases and suitable temperatures."

Briggs nodded, "When we get to twenty feet we'll bring our ground radar back in and check, our initial test didn't detect any void in this area, but there could have been some rock or something that could have helped to obscure the results."

"Thank you Captain," Walter shook his hand as he hugged Paige tighter to him. They all turned their attention back to the hole being dug.

* * *

Ralph sat in the Control room; he'd hacked one of the computers and was going over the launch data that was recorded ever since his parents had left with Richard and Toby to go to the dig site. His brow furrowed and he grabbed Walter's tablet and pulled up his college's website. He called up a lecture he had sat through a few months back and listened through the ear phones, skipping forward several times searching for a specific section.

Sylvester walked over, "Hey buddy, why don't we go get some food over at the company cafeteria?"

Ralph held up a finger as he focused on the lecture. He paused the video and turned back to the computer and was looking at the data again. "Ralph, what is it?" Sylvester asked.

Ralph's eyes opened wide as he looked at Sylvester, "Sly, they are looking in the wrong place. Grandpa and Happy aren't where Dad thinks they are." Ralph told him excitedly.

Sylvester shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Ralph pointed to the data on the screen, "You see this? This wasn't recorded in the previous launches. I think the X-band radiation had actually prevented this from happening before. If I am right, Grandpa and Happy are no longer on this planet."

Sylvester took two steps back as the implications flooded his brain. "Ralph are you sure?"

Ralph nodded, "Positive."

* * *

"Captain Briggs, the ground radar is not detecting anything for another eighty feet." One of the men in the pit called up.

"Thank you Corporal," Briggs looked over at Walter, "What do you want to do sir?"

Walter looked at Richard and Toby then to Paige, "Could the people who orchestrated this been able to somehow confuse the GPS in the probe?"

Walter shook his head as Paige's phone rang, she stepped back a few feet as she saw Sylvester's name come up. "Sly? What's up?"

"Paige, Walter's phone is off; tell him that Ralph says that Cabe and Happy are not where he thinks they are." Sylvester told her.

"Walter, it's Sly, he says Ralph told him that Cabe and Happy aren't here." Paige told him.

Walter's eyebrow furrowed as he stepped over with his hand out. Paige passed her phone to him. "Sly? What are you talking about?" Walter asked.

"Walter, Ralph hacked the server here and accessed the data the system collects before each launch. He said there was an anomaly with this launch. When we prevented the X-band radiation it allowed another effect to occur. He says Happy and Cabe are not on this planet." Sylvester told him.

Walter stumbled backwards as Paige grabbed him. "Sly, what do you mean?" Walter asked.

"Walter I'm not up to speed with this yet, so I can't explain it but wanted to let you know. You guys need to get back here so we can figure this out. Time is of the essence." Sylvester told him.

Walter squatted down bringing his head down between his knees. He handed Paige back her phone. "Richard, Toby, we got to get back to the lab. Ralph's found something." Walter finally said as he stood back up. "Captain Briggs, on behalf of team Scorpion and Homeland I want to thank you and your men. As soon as I have more information I will pass it on to Katharine Cooper at Homeland, I am sure she will call to advise you. For now, go ahead and cease digging. Fill this back in so no one gets hurt."

"We can't just give up," Toby screamed.

Walter grabbed him by the shoulders, "Toby, if what Sylvester just told me is true then Ralph found evidence that shows that Happy and Cabe are not here."

The anguish on Toby's face caused more pain for Walter, "Then where are they?" Toby demanded.

"I don't know; now get on the helicopter so we can go find out." Walter told him.

As the helicopter took off Walter turned to Richard, "When we get back, we're going to need a portable unit that we can send through the quantum event to Happy and Cabe,"

"Walter, if we had one I would have suggested it before we did all this. We haven't developed one; it didn't seem prudent to build something we would have to fix after we finally got it working right." Richard told him.

Walter closed his eyes, "We're going to have to figure it out quickly then. Who knows how much time they have wherever they are."

Walter was pensive the whole flight back, walking back and forth along the aisle of Richard's private plane. Paige tried several times to get him to stop and eat something but he would just smile and shake his head. Paige finally got him to stop and sit with her by complaining that their daughter was picking up on his energy and kicking a lot, he still refused to eat though. Paige spent the rest of the flight talking to Allie bringing her up to speed with what they knew.

Walter ran from the limo as it pulled up in the parking lot outside the lab and into the building and through security to the lab where Ralph, Sylvester and Florence were, Toby hot on his heels. "Ralph," he almost shouted as he entered the lab, "Show me what you found." Walter told him.

Richard walked slowly with Paige, "That's the first time since I started showing that Walter has left me to walk alone." Paige smiled.

Richard smiled, "He really seems to love this whole process with you."

"Since he woke up in the hospital four months ago he's been such a better version of himself. He's been connecting better with everyone emotionally. I just hope this doesn't over tax his emotional ability. Cabe is very important to him." She told him.

"Perhaps, but it's clear to me that no matter what, the three of you means more to him." Richard told her.

Walter listened to the segment of the lecture Ralph showed him and then showed him the anomaly that was recorded. Walter stared at it and then back to Ralph. "Wait, if this is right than it's not that they aren't on this planet, they're on another planet that exists in the same area?" Walter said after Richard and Paige entered the lab.

Ralph nodded, "It's the multiverse theory. Dr. Lexum is probably the foremost authority on it."

"Multiverse theory?" Paige asked as she entered the lab with Richard.

Walter looked back and nodded. "The theory basically suggests that there are an infinite number of universes, the Multiverse. Each one exists in the same space but they are separated by different vibrations. So they can't see or interact with each other. But the closer one is to another the more similar they are, the further away the more changes there are."

"Great, three cheers for the multiverse, how do we get Happy and Cabe back?" Toby asked.

"There are only two ways I can think of. If the Earth they are on has the technology to bridge the gap and they use it to come home or we develop a portable unit we could send through to them so they could use it to come back." Walter said.

"The big problem is, while we know how to send something there. We don't know where there is or how to reverse the system so they could come back." Sylvester told them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Brainy, you're sure they aren't of this Earth?" Director Danvers asked.

"Wait, what? What do you mean not of this Earth?" Cabe asked.

Director Danvers looked at Cabe, "Positive Director. While the probe doesn't contain anything that identifies which universe they are from, it is clear they are not from our Earth. Further the technology level that I am seeing as well as his statement clearly shows they have no clue about the Multiverse. I would speculate that they are just beginning to experiment with quantum entanglement and something to do with this test be it with this secondary device or some system change they made altered the protocols that caused them to arrive here. They are very fortunate, given the high degree of variables; they should have been killed in the process."

"Not good," Happy said.

"Do you have any clue what they are talking about?" Cabe asked softly using only one side of this mouth.

"Yea, there is a theory that for every decision there is an Earth, an entire other universe where each decision actually happens. The closer the Earths are to each other the more similar they are." Happy told him. Happy cleared her throat, "Look, clearly this is all a big accident and misunderstanding. How about lowering your weapons?"

Director Danvers looked at her for a moment, "Agreed," she finally said. She lowered her gun and tucked it back in its holster as Brainy did the same.

"Great, now that we're friends, do you mind?" Cabe said as he raised his arms showing the cuffs.

The Director stepped up and unlocked the cuffs and stepped back as Cabe rubbed his wrists. "Alex Danvers, Director of the DEO, welcome to Earth 38." She said as she reached out her hand.

Happy shook her hand first, "Happy Quintis. What's the DEO?"

"The DEO is the Department of Extranormal Operations. It was created to defend the US from hostile aliens, magical entities and even humans using advanced technologies." Alex explained as she reached her hand towards Cabe.

Cabe shook her hand, "So anyone have a clue of how we get home?"

"I could try to discern it from the probe. But successful or not the probe will be destroyed in the process. It would take me approximately thirty seven point eight hours to configure a test and I only calculate a seventy three point twelve percent chance of success." Brainy volunteered.

Alex shook her head, "Too risky, if it doesn't work not to mention the amount of time it will take. As soon as Supergirl gets back, she has friends who could figure it out faster and easier."

* * *

Walter grabbed the monitor and flung it off the workbench. He'd spent the last three hours trying to configure a new emitter that could open the quantum event that would be compact enough to send through to help Cabe and Happy and every test showed it failed to handle the amount of power needed. Everyone jumped back as the monitor crashed on the floor. Paige stepped up and put her arms around him, "Walter, let's take a walk, you need to calm down and relax a bit." There was steel in her voice that told Walter she wouldn't take no for an answer. He looked at her for a moment; his eyes were unable to look into the love piercing out of her brown eyes for long without realizing he was in the wrong.

Walter nodded as she took his hand, "Sorry guys." He told everyone as she led him out of the lab.

Terry grabbed a broom and disconnected the monitor from the computer and cleaned it up while Richard disconnected a monitor from another computer and brought it over and hooked it up. Ralph stepped up and looked at Richard, "Is it okay if I look at what Dad has done?"

Richard smiled, "Are you going to throw the monitor too?"

Ralph shook his head, "No sir, I promise."

Richard laughed, "I was teasing Ralph, go ahead."

* * *

"Mrs. O'Brien, do you need the golf cart?" A guard asked her.

"No, thank you though; we're just taking a walk to calm down a little." Paige told him.

Paige always liked taking a stroll with Walter and Richard's campus was certainly visually appealing. "You want to talk about it?" Paige asked finally.

"I'm failing them, just like I failed Megan. Cabe, Happy, Allie, Toby, Sasha Happy's unborn baby, I'm failing them all. All of my intellect and I am unable to do something to save them." Walter told her.

Paige held onto his arm a little tighter, "I don't think that's true. Especially when you consider you've only been working on this for a few hours. You've got to expect some problems trying to accomplish what no one else has been able to do."

"The problem is we have no clue what is going on. Imagine if they are actually right where we were digging but only on that Earth there is no one digging trying to save them. We don't know how much air they have." Walter told her.

"I understand that Walter, but it still isn't your fault. No one other than you is going to blame you if this doesn't work. You're not a god; you can't just snap your fingers and things work right. Not only are you trying to work on concepts that only a handful of people have even considered and only one person has actually accomplished, your trying to figure out how to make the system smaller and work blindly to bring them back. You're probably spending so much time thinking about every aspect of this problem that it's causing you to miss something for this part of the problem. Does that make sense?" Paige explained.

Walter stopped and faced Paige looking stunned, "You're so brilliant, I love you." Walter kissed her. "We need to get back to the lab fast."

Paige stopped Walter from trying to walk faster with her and pointed back behind her. Walter looked back and saw a guard following them in the golf cart and laughed as he kissed her again and they walked back and got in.

* * *

"Sorry for acting like a jerk guys." Walter said as he reentered the lab with Paige. "Sorry about destroying your monitor Richard." Walter said as he walked up to him.

Paige sat down on her couch with a smile on her lips as Walter apologized.

Toby stepped over behind Paige, "You know, I told you before what an amazing job you were doing with Walter. Well, if that was amazing, where he is now emotionally is nothing less than a miracle. Well done Paige, seriously, well done." He whispered, "I'm just worried that Walter's intellect isn't going to be enough. Miniaturizing this stuff is one thing, but to figure out how to make it work in reverse to bring them home when we don't know how it worked the first time or where here is in relation to there is another."

Richard smiled, "Its okay Walter, I get the frustration. Been there a few times myself, and if it actually helps your process, feel free to smash a few more."

Walter smiled, "Thanks, but Paige helped me far more than brute destruction ever will."

Richard shook his hand, "Good deal."

"Dad, I think I see what was causing the instability in your design." Ralph said.

Walter moved over and looked at the screen as he placed his hand on Ralph's back. "That's brilliant Ralph, well done, thank you." Walter told him.

Walter turned to face everyone, "Guys, after helping me to calm down, Paige made me think of something about this approach. We're wasting too much time, time they might not have. First, since we don't know Cabe and Happy's situation, I think we need to send a supply package to them. We should gather oxygen tanks, water, food, medical supplies, blankets, clothes, light and heat sources. Everything we can think of to help them survive on the off chance that they are not someplace where they can get help. Then we send it through to them; that will help them to survive while we work on a process to bring them back. What do you think?"

Richard took out his phone and called his personal assistant.

"Walter, you're right, what good would it do to spend all this time creating a system to bring them back if they don't survive long enough," Lana said.

"I can make a chemical compound in an hour that would break down the CO2 and convert it back into O2 for them as well. If the CO2 gets too high then they'll have diminishing returns on the oxygen." Florence said.

Lana nodded, "Terry, get her over to the Bio department, they should have everything she needs there." Terry nodded as he quickly moved to the door with Florence on his heels.

"I've got twelve assistants on their way down here. Let's make a list for each of them so they can get the supplies we need." Richard told them.

Walter began writing down the different supplies he'd named and the rest of them started making single item lists to give the assistants out of it.

"I'm going to look at the system data and try and see if the system registered the same coordinates that the probe relayed to us or if it was the original coordinates. I know Sarah said it was suppose to mask them but I just want to be sure we've got the right coordinates before we send this stuff through." Lana told them.

Ralph used the time to make the change he'd seen and told the system to simulate it. Walter looked over as he finished the list and saw the system running the simulation and smiled. "Well done Ralph," Walter told him with a smile.

Ralph smiled back, "Thanks Dad."

The assistants showed up and they were each given one item and the quantity of each to get. Richard impressed upon them they needed to be back within the hour with what was on their list.

"Okay, the system shows the original coordinates not the ones the probe relayed back." Lana told them.

"Is that going to be a problem," Paige asked. Everyone looked at her. "The system was compromised by malicious code, do we need that code to effect the proper change or can we just adjust the launch coordinates to match what the probe sent back?" Paige finished her thought. Everyone kept looking at her. "What," she asked puzzled as to why they were looking at her.

Walter smiled and walked over and kissed her. "As I said, you're brilliant." Paige smiled shyly at Walter and kissed him back.

"Let's send another probe through. I've still got control of those cell towers. I can scan for the signal beacon from here. If it relays the same coordinates and the towers don't pick up the beacon then we'll know it went to where they are. We should also include a message to them, let them know what we know and that we'll send supplies shortly while we work on getting them back." Walter told them.

Lana pulled another probe out from under the bench. She took out a flashlight with a magnet on the side of it and stuck it to the probe's casing, "We'll turn this on just before we launch it. That way they'll have light if they don't."

"Good idea, I'm going to modify the beacon so it will also broadcast on our encoded comms frequency, that way if they moved away from the reentry area they'll hear it and investigate." Walter said as he opened it up.

"Here's the note, someone check me to make sure I explained this correctly." Paige said.

Toby took the note and read it. "Can I see your pen for a moment?" Paige nodded and handed it to him. Toby scribbled something and handed the pen back. "Had to tell Happy I loved her." Toby told Paige. Paige just nodded. Toby rolled the paper into a tube and tied it together with some twine from one of the work stations and brought it over and tied it to the probe as Walter closed it up from modifying the beacon signal.

Walter picked up the probe, "I'll go place it on the launch pad."

Richard stepped up and stopped him. "No, I'm not risking anyone else until we know the system works right again. I'll do it." Richard told him as he reached out for the probe.

Walter looked at Paige and saw her nod her head as she rubbed her stomach. Walter looked back at Richard, "I'll go with you. We should put something in the way so that the door can't close if something does go wrong, you can still get out."

Richard nodded as he took the probe, "That's a good idea."

Walter and Richard walked down to the Launch room and entered the Security room. Walter looked around and pulled a rolling cart over. "Here, place it on top of this; we'll just push it out into the Launch room. That way no one has to walk out there."

Richard nodded, "As much as I would love to visit another Earth, until we have reliable travel, I like this idea better." Richard laughed and Walter smiled.

Richard put the probe on the cart and Walter opened the door as Richard pushed it out into the room. The system acted normally, closing the door and once it was sealed, "No life forms detect. Launch protocols are now online."

Lana initiated the launch protocols and Walter heard the energy crackle as it built up. Finally it erupted and the probe was gone. Walter and Richard returned to the Control room. Paige hugged Walter as he entered. "Thank you for letting Richard put that probe in there," she whispered into his ear.

Walter smiled, "You're welcome." Walter picked up his tablet and checked the data with the data from earlier and it was comparable. He called up his software running on the cell towers and got no hits on the probe's beacon. "It looks like we successfully sent the probe to Cabe and Happy.

* * *

Cabe looked at Alex, "Supergirl? Who's that?" Just then an alarm sounded.

"Director, we have another breach in the same locker as before." Brainy told her after checking his computer terminal. "There is another probe in there."

Happy and Cabe heard a staggering beeping from their pockets. They reached in and pulled out their comms, "Walter must have altered the beacon to transmit on our encode comms frequency in case we left the area so we could go back and find the probe."

"Brainy, go retrieve it." Alex told him.

Brainy returned a few moments later with the new probe. "This probe has a note attached to it, along with a flashlight." He held it out to Happy.

"Happy and Cabe,

Sarah sabotaged the system. Because of the adjustment you made to the Launch room equipment you guys are on another Earth, please don't ask me to explain it. Not knowing where you are exactly, we are putting together a package to make sure you have sufficient air, water, food and other supplies until we can figure out how to get you home. –Paige"

"Happy, I love you, –Toby."

"Well apparently they know we're on another Earth and are going to be sending supplies to help us survive until they can figure out how to get us home." Happy said as she handed the note to Cabe.


	11. Chapter 11

"Brainy, is there anyway to block or reroute the incoming breach?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry Director, there is not." Brainy told her.

Alex looked at Brainy, "Without knowing what they are going to send, let's get people down there and empty as much gear out of the locker as we can. Is there a way to know when it's coming so no one gets hurt when the stuff comes through?"

Brainy shook his head no, "But as soon as it happens they'll have several seconds to clear the area."

Happy looked at the young man, "Brainy can I see the probe?" Brainy looked at Alex and she nodded so he handed it to her. Happy opened it and found the beacon circuitry and made some modifications to it. "Walter, we're okay." Happy said. She pressed a button and they heard the message played over their comms. "Can we leave this in that room? When they open the next breech they should get the signal and know we're okay."

Alex nodded and Brainy took the probe back.

"Since this is happening because of us, can we lend a hand empting that room?" Cabe asked.

Alex shook her head, "The gear in there is classified. I can't willingly expose you to it."

"Umm, Alex, do you have a Dr that I could see? We just learned I was pregnant and to tell you the truth, traveling through that event has me a little freaked about it." Happy told her.

Alex nodded, "Of course, why don't you both come with me and we'll have you both checked out."

Cabe nodded as they both began following Alex. "Hey, earlier you said your organization here deals with hostile aliens. You mean like drug lords or something from other countries?" Cabe asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, from outer space."

Happy's eyes lit up; "Cool. We don't have any aliens on our Earth. Well none the government acknowledges at any rate. Do you have any good aliens or are they all hostile?"

Alex laughed, "Well up until a few years ago, we didn't acknowledge aliens ourselves. But events happened that couldn't be contained beyond our primary alien, Superman."

"Superman, why does that sound familiar," Happy asked of no one.

"You mentioned a Supergirl earlier," Cabe said, "What makes them so super?" They walked into the med bay.

Alex nodded, "She's actually Superman's cousin. They both have great powers and abilities. They use them to protect this country, this planet. They even have gone through a breech like you guys and helped save another Earth, Earth one."

"Man, I'm going to have a lot to tell Allie about when I get home tonight." Cabe said.

Happy looked at him, "What makes you think we'll be home tonight?"

Cabe looked at Happy in surprise, "Don't you have faith in Walter?"

"Cabe, there are a lot of things I trust Walt about. But this, we don't even have a clue how this happened. Now sending something here would be easy, but to somehow design a complete system that could be sent here to get us back is conceivable but it's going to take more than a few hours to design and build, more like a week. But the hard part would be figuring out how to reverse the process to send us home." Happy explained. She saw the disappointment and worry in his eyes, "Sorry Roomie, I don't mean to dash your hopes."

Cabe shook his head, "Naw, I get it kid. I'm glad you are always a straight shooter."

"Well don't worry, Supergirl has a friend on another Earth named Cisco, he's a whiz when it comes to the Multiverse. If anyone can, he'll figure out which Earth you are from and help you to get back." Alex told them with a smile. "This is Dr. Beck, Dr this is Cabe and Happy. They are from another Earth; they got here by accident through an experimental breech. Would you give them a physical to be sure everything is okay with them? Happy said they just learned she was pregnant so she is understandably concerned."

Dr Beck smiled, "Happy, if you come with me, we'll do your exam first." Happy followed Dr Beck around to the back side of the room.

"Excuse me Alex, I don't mean to be insulting, but are you being straight with us? This Supergirl and she has a friend who can help us?" Cabe asked.

Alex smiled, "Yes, Supergirl has a friend who I am sure can help you." Alex pointed at a monitor and walked up to it. She called up video footage. Cabe's eyes bugged out as he saw Supergirl flying through the air, and landed before a large mutated purple humanoid. Cabe stepped back as he whistled. Supergirl held one hand back trying to appeal to the creature to let her help him. But the creature refused and she brought her arm around in front of her and the creature grabbed her hands and began screaming in pain as Supergirl told him there was such a thing as too much power, plutonium 239 and finally it exploded in a brilliant light and concussive blast.

"Whoa, what was that?" Cabe asked in amazement.

"Parasite, a human host had become infected by an unknown space parasite. It could absorb a lot of different energies, including life energy from people and use it to grow and become stronger. It had actually fed on Supergirl and another alien and that is why it looked like it did." Alex told him.

"Man, I think I am glad I am from my Earth. I don't think I would want to face something like that. And if she was there, she'd put me out of a job." Cabe kind of laughed.

"Happy, my scans show you are in perfect health as is your baby." Dr Beck told her.

Happy looked at her puzzled, "You know that that fast?"

Dr Beck smiled, "Don't worry, now that your Earth is experimenting with Multiverse technology your own technology will begin to grow."

"Is that how you guys got all this cool stuff?" Happy asked.

"Oh no, ours was born out of fear of aliens and their technology actually. We only learned of the Multiverse ourselves a few years ago when a young hero from another Earth ended up here by accident. But anything can be a catalyst for progress." She told Happy.

Happy nodded, "Cabe, you're up Roomie."

Cabe walked back with excitement and a little fear on his face, "Did you see that video Alex just showed me?"

Happy shook her head, "Sorry, was busy talking to the Dr."

"This young woman, dressed in a red and blue dress with some yellow and a large S on the chest and a red cape, flew through the sky. She fought this giant purple guy and he ended up exploding all over the street." Cabe told her as he sat down on the examine table.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Happy asked again of no one.

"Oh, that was when Supergirl fought Parasite the last time. A particularly nasty life form," Dr Beck told them.

"Oh yes, Parasite, that's what Alex called it, some kind of space bug?" Cabe said.

Dr Beck ran the probe around Cabe then focused on his chest. "Hrmm," Dr Beck said.

"What is it Doc?" Happy asked.

Dr Beck looked at Happy, "Maybe I should talk with Cabe first, would you excuse us Happy?" Happy nodded as she stared at Cabe for a moment, Cabe could see the fear in her eyes and he saw how she seemed to physically shrink. Cabe grabbed her hand and stopped her from turning to leave.

"It's okay Doc, she's my daughter, you can tell us what's up." Cabe told her.

Dr Beck nodded, "Cabe, for our technology this is not an issue. Very easy to treat and minimal recovery, I'm not sure where your medical technology is but you've got significant heart damage. Have you had a heart attack in the last six months?"

Happy grabbed Cabe's hand with her other hand and she stared at his face. "Well, about four months ago I went through a pretty rough emotional time. My son nearly died, I argued with a Dr who wanted to crack his head open to experiment on him. I suffered a lot of heart ache and pain during that time but I never had it checked out because I recovered quickly."

"This was our fault wasn't Cabe? When we blew up on Walter and walked out on him and you found him almost dead in the Garage." Happy said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, this isn't your fault. I'm just an old man. If it wasn't the stress of Walter and that Dr, then it would have been something else." He told her.

She nodded but she couldn't help feeling guilt over it.

"Have you been experiencing difficulty breathing when doing physically challenging activities since then?" Dr Beck asked.

Cabe nodded.

Dr Beck called up a three dimensional view of his heart and showed them the damaged areas of his heart. "If you trust me, I can inject some nanites and they can repair all the damage in about twelve hours."

"Nanites," Cabe asked looking to Happy.

"They're microscopic robots. They can enter your damaged cells and either repair them or facilitate new cell regeneration." Happy told him. "At least that is what our scientists speculate."

Dr Beck nodded, "That's what they would do; cell regeneration in this case."

Cabe continued to look at Happy, "I don't know kid, but if you tell me it's okay."

Happy nodded, "Cabe, from what I am seeing here if we go back to our Earth, you might have another five years without this treatment. So yeah, do it. Please."

Cabe held her hand and nodded.

"There will be a little pain just like a shot, then I will activate them and as they begin to repair your heart, you'll feel some discomfort in your chest. You'll need to wait right here until the treatment is complete." Dr Beck told him. "Do you need to use the restroom before we begin? Either way we'll bring in a bedside commode and partition this area off for privacy while the treatment works."

Cabe cocked his head, "Guess I better hit the head first then. I don't think I like the other option."

"I'll go update Director Danvers; the restrooms are right over there." She pointed as Cabe looked over and nodded.

"Cabe, I'm sorry," Happy told him after the Dr left.

Cabe shook his head, "This isn't your fault and I'll be fine after this is done. Guess we're not going home tonight though, sorry Happy."

Happy threw her arms around him and sobbed. Cabe smiled as he hugged her. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere until after I meet my two newest grand kids."

Happy looked up and smiled. "Don't worry about Sasha, she'll be okay. Or Toby will not like me very much when we get back."

Cabe laughed as he got up and went to the restroom.

"Director Danvers," Dr Beck addressed Alex.

"Dr Beck, how's our guests?" Alex asked.

"Happy is in perfect health as is her baby. Cabe on the other hand is a ticking time bomb if he goes back to their Earth without treatment." Dr Beck told her.

Alex looked up from a report, "What's wrong?"

"He had a fairly significant heart attack a few months ago but never sought treatment and amazingly enough survived all this time. Do I have your permission to use the nanites to heal him?" Dr Beck asked.

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yes, go ahead. It's going to be a while before Supergirl gets back anyway."

Dr Beck nodded and left.

"Cabe if you will take your shirt off and put this gown on," Dr Beck told him.

Happy smiled and started whistling as Cabe began removing his shirt. "Shut up," Cabe laughed and smiled at Happy.

"Nice tats old man," Happy said with a smile.

Dr Beck just laughed as Cabe lay back on the examine table, "Okay Cabe, I'm going to inject the nanites directly into your inferior vena cava vein. And then I will activate them. Ready?"

Cabe nodded and took a deep breath.

Dr Beck used a sonar machine to find the exact spot and then slipped the needle through his skin and into the vein and hit the plunger as the nanites entered into his body. She placed a piece of gauze over the site and had Cabe hold it as she brought the probe she used to scan them up and hit a button as she waved it over his heart.

Cabe felt a flutter and then almost like a very low charge static shock as the nanites became active and sought out the damaged areas of his heart. "That kind of tickles," Cabe said.

Dr Beck smiled, "Good, protocol requires I stay with you over the next hour checking your vitals every ten minutes. Are you hungry? I can give you directions to the mess to get some food for you both Happy."

"I could go for a cup of coffee," Cabe said.

Dr Beck shook her head, "No caffeine during this procedure Cabe, sorry."

Cabe sighed, "Why is it you Drs always want to take a man's coffee away? Is orange juice okay?"

Dr Beck smiled, "That's fine." She looked at Happy and gave her directions and Happy patted his leg as she walked off. Happy stopped, "Wait, do I need money? I doubt if our money is good here."

Dr Beck laughed, "Just tell them it's for med bay." Happy just nodded.

* * *

Allie was waiting inside the Garage when Walter, Paige and Ralph got there. "Is there any word," she asked worriedly as they walked in.

Ralph ran up and hugged her.

"Sorry Allie," Walter told her. "We've made some progress on miniaturizing some of the equipment but we still got a number of them to do plus then we got to build them. But we did get supplies sent to them. Happy also modified the probe's beacon signal and we got a brief message from them that they were okay."

"Oh thank God," Allie said.

"Allie would you like to eat dinner with us? Maybe stay the night?" Paige asked.

"I did fix dinner upstairs guys. But I think I will go home to sleep though." Allie told her.

"I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed Grandma, please?" Ralph begged her.

Allie smiled, unable to say no, she just nodded.

Walter walked up the ramp with Paige and as they reached the top, "I'm going to go and put fresh linen on Ralph's bed for Allie and then I will join you guys for dinner. Go ahead and start without me."

Paige smiled and kissed him before he left.

"Where's Walter?" Allie asked.

"He's putting fresh linen on Ralph's bed for you." Paige told her as she sat down in her chair.

"Thank you guys, Ralph, do you mind setting the table for me while I get the food out?" Allie asked him.

Ralph smiled as he ran over to the cupboard.


	12. Chapter 12

Walter had brought in the fresh linen and sat it on the computer desk in Ralph's room. He stepped over to the window that looked out to the west. It was the first time today he was actually alone and his eyes teared up immediately as he looked out the window. As his eyes looked down and he saw Cabe's empty parking spot the tears cascaded down his face and he fell to his knees. For the first time in a long time Walter had no idea of what to do, he'd been working hard trying to redesign the equipment to be more compact and with Ralph's help it was going well, but still, he had no clue how to use it to bridge the gap, to save his friend and the man he considered his Dad and bring them home.

Walter broke down and wept.

* * *

Happy and Cabe had finished eating and Dr Beck had performed the last test and told them that Cabe's response to the treatment was perfect and she would be back every hour to check on him but told them to have the nurse call her at any time if he experienced anything different than what he was feeling that moment.

"You know, I was really scared when the Dr told us you had heart damage." Happy told Cabe as she held his hand while looking down at the floor.

Cabe looked at her as he reclined on the bed, "It's okay kid; it scared me too. To be honest I knew something was wrong for some time now, but I refused to acknowledge it. Pretty stupid on my part, especially after getting married to Allie, I really pushed my luck."

Happy looked up at him, "Why would you do that? Don't you know how important you are to us? Me?" Happy said hotly with tears in her eyes. "You're Sasha's Pappy for crying out loud. Do you know what it would do to her to lose you this soon?"

Cabe nodded, "I didn't want for Homeland to sideline me any sooner than they are going to. Plus I didn't want to appear weak in front of you guys."

"We love you Cabe, you've been the Dad none of us have had. We'd never think of you as weak." Happy said a little wheedling in her voice.

Cabe smiled and reached over and patted her hand with his other hand. "I love you too kid. Thanks to these guys though, my ticker is going to be a lot better. Best I could have hoped for on our Earth was a transplant. That would have ended my career instantly so this worked out so much better."

Happy reached up and stroked his cheek and smiled at him, "No more secrets, okay?"

Cabe nodded, "No more secrets, I promise."

"Umm, I know I didn't say anything earlier, so, thank you for choosing to risk everything to protect me." Happy finally told him.

Cabe smiled, "Anytime, I couldn't let my girl disappear like that without doing what I could to protect her."

"Knock knock," Cabe looked over as Happy turned around and they saw Alex standing there. "I wanted to introduce you to Supergirl."

A beautiful young blonde hair woman stepped around Alex wearing a blue body suit, red cape, a large red looking S emblem on her chest, red knee high boots, yellow gold belt and fasteners for her cape. "Hello, I'm Supergirl." She said as she reached out her hand. "Alex brought me up to speed about your accident. Welcome to Earth 38."

Happy shook her hand first, "Thanks."

Cabe shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you.

"Man, why do I feel like I know you?" Happy asked. Then her eyes opened wide, "Wait," she looked at Cabe, "Is your name Kara Danvers? That would make you sisters?"

Alex and Supergirl both looked stunned, "H-How do you know that?" Supergirl asked.

"Our friend Sly, he collects comic books and he has a bunch of them about a hero named Supergirl. Why didn't I make the connection before now?" Happy said.

"Let's keep that a secret okay?" Alex said.

Cabe and Happy nodded, "But how does Sly have comics about a superhero from another universe?" Cabe asked.

"Good question, but no idea on my part." Happy said.

"Alex told me about your heart, I'm so sorry but I am glad we can help you." Kara told Cabe.

"Thank you and I am truly grateful you can too." Cabe told her.

"As soon as the Dr says you're clear I'll take you to meet some friends of mine on Earth one. Cisco is a brilliant engineer, he'll be able to figure out what Earth you're from and open a breech for us to get you home." Kara told them.

"Speaking of friends, can I ask you something about Brainy?" Happy asked.

"Sure," Kara nodded.

"Is he an alien or some kind of AI Android?" Happy asked.

Alex and Kara were both surprised, "How could you tell? You are the only one I know of to pick up on that." Kara said.

Cabe chuckled, "On our Earth Happy is a mechanical prodigy, if something is machine or mechanical related she'd probably be able to figure it out."

"You're pretty gifted then, must be how you escaped our holding cell." Alex said.

Happy smiled, "He's got some miniscule ticks in his movements that seemed more the result of a calculation than derived from biological life."

"He is, he's a synthetic life form from our future, the thirty first century to be exact. He has what his people call a twelve level intellect." Kara told them.

"Wait, you got Aliens, alternate universe jumping and time travelers? Where do I sign up?" Happy exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. "Well, we don't actually have time travel. Brainy and some other heroes came back in time to defeat a future menace before it could grow so strong it couldn't be stopped. After it was defeated he decided to stay here with us while the other heroes went back to the future." Kara told them.

"Boy, Sly is going to be so jealous when he hears all of this." Cabe said as he laughed.

"Who's this Sly?" Kara asked.

"He's a friend of ours that works on our team. He's a grandmaster chess player and what we call a human calculator. His mind works so differently than most people especially when it comes to math. He can also calculate multiple probabilities instantaneously as well." Happy told her.

"So if you're an alien, cause you surely look like a beautiful human to me, where is home for you?" Happy asked.

Kara smiled, "Well thank you, I'm actually from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed when I was twelve years old. My parents sent me here to protect my baby cousin whose parents sent here to save him from the destruction. My ship got knocked into a zone known as the Phantom zone where time doesn't pass. By the time my ship made it out and to Earth I was still twelve but my cousin had already grown up to become Superman. He took me to live with friends of his. Drs Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers and their daughter Alex here, they took me in and helped me to learn more about the changes this world would force upon me. My body is able to absorb and convert the rays of Earth's sun into extreme power."

"That is so cool." Happy said. "Hey, before we leave you think we could get some pictures together? No one is going to believe this."

Cabe, Kara and Alex laughed. "We might be able to work something out." Kara said.

Happy looked at Cabe, "I'm going to be so disappointed if I wake up tomorrow and all of this is a dream."

Cabe laughed, "No chance of that."

* * *

Ralph was about to start on his second helping of Allie's vegan jambalaya as Paige noticed Megan was acting a little different then normal. She rubbed her hand along her stomach, "What's the matter Megan?" Paige looked down and then looked back towards Ralph's bedroom and the door was still closed. Her brow furrowed, "I'll be right back; I'm going to check on Walter." She told them as she stood up.

As she pushed the door open and as she started to call out to Walter she heard a soft sob. She looked and saw Walter kneeling on the floor by the window and the shaking of his shoulders and the sobs pulled on her heart and she stepped in and quietly closed the door and stepped over to Walter and slowly knelt down next to him holding onto the foot of Ralph's bed and then wrapped her arms around him laying her head against his shoulder. Walter half turned and wrapped his arms around her as he continued to sob with his face buried in her shoulder.

Paige held him for long moments just letting him cry. Finally his crying lightened, "I'm sorry Paige."

"For what," Paige asked.

"I didn't mean for you to find me like this." Walter said.

"Blame Megan, she's the reason I came to find you, besides, you're my husband and the man I love. If you need to cry then cry, you never have to apologize for your emotions." Paige told him as she kissed him.

Walter smiled and wiped his face before he stood and then reached down for Paige to take his hands and helped her to stand. He hugged her tightly, "Thank you, I love you so much."

Paige melted into his embraced as she smiled, she said, "I love you too."

Walter felt Megan kick and his smile changed a little as one side curled a bit more devilishly and he reached down and pinched Paige's butt.

Paige jumped a little and playfully smacked his arm. "Come on, let's go eat," she told him.

"I've still got to make the bed." Walter said shaking his head.

"Well then, let me help you so you can get you some food while it is still warm." Paige laughed.

Walter and Paige walked out of the bedroom holding hands a few minutes later. Allie noted Walter's reddish eyes but chose not to say anything. "This is really good Allie, thank you." Walter told her after he'd eaten about half of his dinner.

Allie smiled, I'm glad you like it. It's probably the only vegan food I make that Cabe really likes, she laughed.

A lump immediately formed in Walter's throat and he found it difficult to swallow.

After they'd finished eating Walter and Ralph got up and carried the dishes into the kitchen and together they washed the dishes. Allie smiled, "I think I'm jealous of you Paige, I wish I had a dishwasher like yours." Paige and Allie laughed.

Ralph walked out of the kitchen after the last dish was dried and put away. "I'm a little tired Mom, I'm going to wash up and get some covers and lay down on the sofa."

Paige smiled and kissed his cheek, "Sleep well baby."

Walter walked out, "I'm going down to my desk. I want to work on some equations." He kissed Paige as she held his hand for a moment.

"Is Walter okay? I saw his eyes looked like he had been crying in the bedroom." Allie asked after Walter had disappeared down the stairs.

Paige nodded, "He's taking this pretty hard. Of course he is stressing over the fact that Happy and Cabe are trapped on another Earth, but he's also worried that he won't be smart enough to figure out how to reverse the process to bring them home. He's also worried that you and Toby will blame him if anything goes wrong or if they can't be brought back."

"I would never blame Walter for that. It's not his fault." Allie told her.

Paige smiled, "I know, Walter's EQ is still developing and sometimes we hit hiccups like this. I've just got to be sure and not overreact when he does flounder and to support him through the rough spots."

"Is it okay if I go down and talk to him for a minute?" Allie asked her.

Paige smiled, "I think he would appreciate that, even if he can't articulate it."

Paige watched Allie head down the steps and she slowly got up and went into her bedroom and walked into the walk in closet and got one of her pre-pregnant nightgowns and got several towels and wash cloths and brought them out and set them on the dinning table.

Allie slowly walked over to Walter's desk. "Hey Walter, may I talk with you for a moment?"

Walter looked up from his laptop, his lips stayed flat and he just nodded.

Allie pulled Paige's office chair over and sat down. "I noticed when you came out of Ralph's bedroom your eyes were red and I asked Paige if you had been crying and if you were okay."

Walter glanced upstairs as he could only nod.

Allie reached across his desk and took his hand in hers. "Walter, Cabe loves you so much and he has a lot of faith in you and your abilities, but I want you to know he would in no way blame you if this didn't turn out okay and neither will I. This isn't your fault and while we are hoping you can figure this out, we'll still love you no matter what."

Walter drew in a deep breath as tears welled up in his eyes. He stood up and walked around the desk, and hugged Allie, "Thank you."

Allie rubbed his back a little, "I'm going up to get ready for bed. Don't stay up too long, Paige will need you."

Walter smiled and nodded. He watched her put Paige's chair back and then walk back up the stairs to the loft. He finally walked back over and sat back down at his laptop.

Paige smiled at Allie as she came back up, "Here's one of my pre-stomach nightgowns and some towels and wash cloths if you want to get cleaned up before bed. Ralph's already sacked out. I think today really stressed him too."

Allie smiled, "Thank you Paige. You guys have a good night." She hugged Paige and picked up the items and went to the bathroom off the living room.

Paige walked over and just stood next to the rail by the stairs and smiled as she watched Walter type on his laptop. Megan kicked and she reached down and rubbed her stomach, "Thank You Lord for everything," she said softly.

Walter seemed to feel something and he looked up and saw Paige standing there looking at him. He smiled and stood up and walked up the stairs. Paige smiled as he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Let's go take a shower and get some sleep." Paige told him.

Walter smiled as they walked to their bedroom, their arms around each other's waist.

* * *

**Good evening, I just wanted to let you know the day after the last chapter is uploaded I may switch this story to a crossover. That means it will no longer appear in the normal Scorpion story list and the only way you would find it is through my user name or going to the crossover section. -Tim**


	13. Chapter 13

Cabe had dozed off in between Dr Beck's visits to monitor his progress, at one point he woke up to find Happy sleeping in the chair next to him holding his hand. He just smiled. To think he had gone through gaining a new son only to lose him to lies by his superior to losing a daughter to a horrible disease than regaining that son to losing him again over that same instance and then almost losing him for real when he crashed his car. Now today he had his son back along with two other sons and two daughters, a grandson and a granddaughter and his bride occupying his days. He smiled bigger as he thought of Megan growing inside of Paige even as he laid there not to mention the new little one within Happy. Now through a weird twist of fate he found himself on an entirely different Earth with new friends who were kind enough to share their technology and resources to repair his heart giving him a greater chance of a longer life. He had never felt as blessed as he did at this very moment.

Dr Beck walked in and smiled as she saw Happy sound asleep. "Didn't she want to sleep on the other bed?" She whispered.

Cabe smiled and shook his head. "Your news about my heart really scared her." He said as softly as he could in that gravelly voice of his.

Dr Beck smiled as she stepped over to the other side of bed and listened to his heart and checked his other vitals. "Your heart is sounding much better and stronger. If you continue like this I won't have to extend your treatment time beyond the normal. We'll do some cardio testing when done to be sure everything is working properly and barring any complications Supergirl will be free to take you guys to Earth one in six hours."

"Hey that makes me wonder, what makes that Earth one and yours thirty eight? And whatever our Earth is," Cabe asked.

Dr Beck laughed softly, "I haven't the foggiest idea. I've got my hands full keeping up with all the medical advancements to be honest. I'll leave all the metaphysical to the others."

Cabe smiled, "You sound like me when these kids start talking all their science stuff. I barely understand my cell phone, the only thing I knew about this quantum thing they were working on is something goes in one side and comes out the other end, wherever that is. Not these kids though, man, how their minds work and grasps all these concepts is beyond me."

Dr Beck pulled up a chair, "So how did you get involved with them?" She asked as she sat down.

"Oh man, well about twenty years ago I was part of a governmental task force assigned to track down a computer hacker named Scorpion who cracked NASA's computer system and took data from their servers. We'd traced the hacker to Ireland and so we went there to only find out it was a brilliant twelve year old lad who had done it solely to get the blue prints for the shuttle to hang on his wall. I was in awe of the young man. We ended up working together on encryption technology. We'd hit a personal rough patch and he ended up coming to the States and formed his group Scorpion recruiting three other geniuses. I was blessed to get to work with him again and by association these gifted kids. We've all had some pretty good ups and downs but I still think the average far outweighs the negatives without even considering the higher positives. How about you? How did you come to work for a shadow government defense force?"

Dr Beck laughed, "Well nothing as exciting as it sounds like you went through. Well maybe a little exciting, certainly surprising. I was recruited not long after completing my residency. I was walking to my car when these laser like beams cut across the area. I had ducked between some cars and saw a team of agents battling an alien. They'd finally subdued the alien but one of the men had been injured pretty bad so I ran over to help. The man in charge was impressed and offered me a job. I had become a Dr to help people and I thought about how many people I could help by healing people who were defending us from hostile aliens. So of course I said yes. Come to find out the man in charge was the director of this organization and turned out to be an alien. An actual Martian named J'onn J'onzz who had taken the identity when the real director who had died while trying to kill J'onn. But it was clear he really cared for this planet and us."

"No kidding? You mean he was from our Mars? The fourth planet in our solar system," Cabe said in amazement.

Dr Beck smiled, "Yep, an actual green Martian. Sadly most of his people were killed off. And by most I mean there were like two left. J'onn and his father, he just got his father back a couple of years ago only to lose him as he gave his life to save this planet from destruction. His people were systematically wiped out by another race of Martians known as white Martians."

Cabe shook his head, "Wow, that's really rough. I've seen my share of battles but thankfully nothing quite on that scale. So how did you guys come to find out about this Earth one?"

Dr Beck yawned, "Oh I'm sorry Doc; you must be worn out. Why don't you go get some sleep, we can talk more later." Cabe told her.

Dr Beck smiled, "Its okay. Actually finding out about Earth one was completely accidental from what I understand. I'm not sure how it happened, just a young man from Earth one broke through the dimensional barrier that separates each universe and ended up here."

Cabe nodded his head, "Must be a smart young man than."

"Actually I think it had more to do with his speed than with his mind. Though as I understand it, he is quite intelligent as well," Dr Beck laughed.

"His speed? I don't think I understand Doc." Cabe told her.

"He's a superhero like Supergirl, only he's what they call a meta-human not an alien and his power is super speed. He's able to run in excess of 1500 mph as I understand it." Dr Beck told him.

Cabe stared at her, "He can run faster than 1500 mph? With his legs? That's incredible. What's a meta-human?"

Dr Beck laughed, "I like you Cabe. Meta-humans are humans who through some process have acquired superhuman abilities. On Earth one most of them acquired their abilities through a substance called dark matter, which is different from antimatter if that was your next question."

Cabe laughed and then grew a little serious, "Hey Doc, when I was first being interrogated by your director she mentioned that my thumbprint was the same as a guy with my name who died years ago on this planet. She also said that Happy is one of the most wanted Cat Burglars on your Earth. How's that possible?"

"Well almost everyone has what they term a doppelganger on the various Earths. For some the differences are minimal and for others they are far greater. I read the Director's report on her conversation with you and from what I gather you made the decision to leave the Marines when you met the woman you were going to marry. Now on this Earth your counterpart might not have met her and so he chose to stay in the Marines which altered his life drastically from yours. This could be why your friends' doppelgangers went on to die with him on this Earth. You meeting your wife on your Earth altered everything and that's why they are still alive. Does that make sense?" Dr Beck asked.

Cabe nodded, "Kind of, but man, that's a trip. Hey, is it possible to see something else, my wife's doppelganger?"

Dr Beck looked at him, "I'm not sure that's a good idea Cabe. People can get very confused and drawn in to their lives when they meet the doppelgangers of loved ones."

Cabe pulled his wallet out and pulled a picture out of him and Allie taken on their wedding day and handed it to her, "Please Doc? She means so much to me. I just want to know she is okay here."

"She's very beautiful," Dr Beck sighed, "I'll make a request for you to the Director; it will be her call."

Cabe smiled as she handed back the photo, "Thank you. Allie Jones is her name."

Dr Beck nodded and got up and checked his vitals again, "Still looking good Cabe, try and get some sleep, I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

Paige woke a little early and she stretched trying hard to not wake Walter as she moved and sat up on the side of the bed. She'd purposely put on the flimsy nightgown Walter had gotten her a few weeks ago last night and it worked its magic on Walter and they spent a wonderful evening in bed. She looked at it on the floor and decided it could just stay there until Walter got up. She slipped her feet into her slippers and stood and walked into the master bath and got ready for the day. Paige moved quietly from her bedroom to the kitchen not wanting to wake Ralph as he slept on the couch in the living room and began making breakfast.

Ralph woke up to the smell of bacon cooking and Allie exited his bedroom after waking up to the smell of coffee. The three of them sat in the kitchen, Allie was just having toast and coffee, Ralph was eating bacon and eggs as was Paige. The door handle to the master bedroom rattled and the door opened as Walter walked out. "Good morning Dad," Ralph said.

"Morning Ralph," Walter said as he rubbed the top of his head. He then bent over and kissed Paige deeply, "Good morning." He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

She saw the twinkle in his eyes and she blushed, "Good morning Walter."

Allie smiled at the blush on Paige's face, "Morning Walter."

Walter smiled at Allie, "Morning."

"Would you like me to fix you some eggs Walt?" Paige asked him.

He shook his head no and bent over further and kissed her belly, "Good morning Megan." He looked at Paige, "I'll just have some bacon and toast with coffee." Paige nodded as he opened the bread and dropped it into the toaster and pour some coffee. "Refill?" He offered. Allie held her cup out and he refilled it. He grabbed his toast as it popped up and sat down at the kitchen table.

"We'll need to keep Ralph home today, I'll need his help to finish redesigning the equipment." He told Paige as he smiled at her.

Paige nodded, "I already called the school. Ralph's principle was a little haughty so I asked if she wanted me to have Homeland to call and clear it. She changed her tune real quick then."

They all laughed at that.

* * *

Dr Beck had told Happy that Cabe wasn't on any kind of food restriction so she got him ham, bacon, corn beef hash and eggs with toast and coffee for breakfast. Dr Beck took one look at the tray she brought back and laughed, "You really took me literal huh?"

Happy smiled, "You want me to take some of it back?"

Dr Beck just shook her head no, "Is that a typical breakfast?"

Happy shook her head, "When he was staying with me when they were repairing his house it was much worse. Not counting all the beef jerky he ate during the day."

Dr Beck shook her head as she laughed some more, "No wonder he had heart damage."

A couple of hours after they ate Dr Beck came back and told Cabe it was time to start testing his cardio functions. She gave him sweats with tennis shoes and he went and changed and she took him to the testing room. "Now remember, if you experience anything that doesn't feel right tell me right away," Dr Beck told him. Happy watched as Cabe began performing all the tasks Dr Beck told him to do and they monitored his heart in a three dimensional representation at every step.

Happy stood in awe as he sailed through every task, including running a six minute mile for three miles. Cabe wiped down the sweat from his neck and head as he got off the treadmill, "I haven't ran a mile like that in a long time," he said happily. He saw Happy standing there with her mouth open. "What?" Cabe asked.

"Cabe, you just ran three miles in less than twenty minutes." Happy told him excitedly.

Cabe laughed, "What? No way. I haven't run like that since the Corps."

Dr Beck just laughed as she nodded her head, "Well done Cabe, as soon as Supergirl gets here you are cleared medically.

Cabe looked at Happy, "Are you serious?"

Happy smiled, "You're a stud again Old man."

Cabe smiled real big and hugged Happy, "Guess I will go take a shower then."

* * *

Toby was already in the lab when they got there that morning and Paige hugged him tightly, "How's Sasha doing?" She asked him.

"She had a hard night last night. Her bond with Happy is so strong. She already knew something was wrong when I went to pick her up." Toby told her.

"I wish you would have come over to the Garage last night. We could have made room for you both, given you some company and you wouldn't have had to parent alone." Paige told him as she rubbed his arm.

Toby nodded, "We might take you up on that tonight. If nothing else, it might help take her mind off of it a little. Sasha loves Ralph."

Walter and Ralph finished the last of the equipment designs and he let Lana, Sylvester and Ralph run simulations on the whole redesign of the system. He sat down next to Paige on the couch and pulled her legs over so her feet were on his lap and he removed her flats and began to rub her feet for her. She smiled and then noticed that Walter was rubbing them on autopilot. She shook her head as she looked at him seeing his eyes closed knowing he was running calculations for something important. Its how he always operated, he needed something menial to occupy him physically so he could devote his total intellect to another task. Much like typing on the keyboard when he wrote code, she'd always thought she was a fast typist but watching him code blew her mind, he was at least twice as fast as she was. He easily hit over 160 words per minute and even then his fingers still couldn't keep up with his thoughts.

Toby looked over from his chair and saw Walter rubbing her feet and he leaned over, "You know, I tried to get him to do that for me once and he just ignored me."

Paige laughed, "I think you need to talk with Happy about that when she gets back here."


	14. Chapter 14

An agent came and got Happy and Cabe and told them that the Director wanted to see them in Mission control. Cabe's muscles were sore from the workout he'd performed earlier testing his cardiac functions but he wasn't feeling exhausted at all. He marveled at how vital he felt again. "You know, when we get back to our Earth, I'm going to give Allie's vegan food another chance. I don't want this feeling to go away anytime soon."

Happy smiled, "Good, I don't want you going away anytime soon either." Cabe smiled as he nodded and hugged her to his side as they continued to follow the agent.

"You wanted to see us Director?" Cabe asked as they walked into the large computer room. Cabe noted the puzzled look on her face. "Out of respect for your position in a situation like this," Cabe explained.

Alex nodded with a smile, "Supergirl will be here in a moment. She has a detour though; some criminals are trying to rob a bank. You'd think they would learn, maybe one of these days."

Happy and Cabe saw a monitor showing the outside of a bank as several armed men ran out and then saw Supergirl fly in and land telling them to surrender. Being desperate they instead chose to open fire and they watched as the bullets struck Supergirl and then fell to the ground at her feet. She stood there with her feet planted and her fists on her hips until they were out of bullets. Two of the men tossed their guns to the side and knelt down and put their hands behind their heads. The third decided to try something else and ran up and punched Supergirl in the face. Her head didn't move but they clearly heard the bones in his hand crack and he cried out in pain. "My cousin is right, what are some of you thinking? If the bullets don't affect me why do you think your punch will?" Supergirl asked.

NCPD took the men into custody as Supergirl flew up, up, and away. Happy and Cabe had huge grins on their faces, "It's almost like watching an Avenger's movie but better because you know it is happening right outside!" Happy marveled. Just then they heard a shrill whistle and they turned to see Supergirl fly in through the open balcony and then land.

"Good morning Alex, Happy, Cabe." Supergirl greeted them.

"Good morning," all three of them greeted her.

Kara saw the grins on Happy and Cabe's faces, "What's got you so happy this morning?" Kara asked.

"We just watched you stop those bank robbers." Cabe told her.

"That was so bad ass." Happy said.

Kara smiled, "Well thank you. What's the verdict Cabe? You cleared to leave for Earth one?"

Cabe nodded, "I passed with flying colors, so to speak."

Kara laughed, "Good, I'm happy to hear that." She reached into a concealed pocket in her costume and pulled out a small device that almost looked like one of Sylvester's fantasy jewelry pieces. "It's called an Interdimensional Extrapolator. It was given to me by Cisco. As I understand it, it's able to tap into the vibrational energies that surround the Multiverse and then focuses that energy to create a breach to the world you want to travel too." She saw Happy's intense interest in it and handed it to her to look at.

"That is so cool," she said, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face as she felt and turned it around in her hand. "I better give this back to you," she handed it back almost reluctantly, "It's tempting me to open it up and see how it works."

Kara laughed and then looked at Alex, "I'll be back in a while, hold down the fort?"

Alex smiled and just nodded.

Kara held the device out and then clicked the blue glowing stone in the center of it. There was a quick flash of light and about 10 feet in front of her they saw what looked like a vertical puddle floating in the air. The outer edges boiled and rolled like storm clouds. They seemed to roll over the edges and towards the center. The center looked like a puddle that's water reflected and moved around. Happy whistled as she and Cabe stepped to the sides and looked around the event. It was very thin just a few inches thick and Kara and Alex just smiled as they were totally amazed.

"So, what do we do now?" Happy asked.

Kara crooked her finger at them and they walked over to her. Brainy walked up and handed one of the probes to Happy, "I wish you both good luck and god speed." Kara smiled and then put her hands around their waists and then plunged them into the breach. Happy and Cabe were stunned; it was like they were slipping down some kind of weird park funnel slide, twists and turns, narrowing and widening as they went.

* * *

Cisco sat at the control panel in the Cortex, talking to Barry as he was running through the streets of Central City as The Flash. "I told you Cisco, Iris and I decided not to tell you guys about me having to die to stop this Crisis so you guys wouldn't worry and waste time. So you would be ready for when it happens to take my place and keep the city safe."

Cisco huffed, "Dude, you are my best friend. You don't treat your best friend like that. I had a right to know what you knew about what is coming. Besides how is not telling me you were going to have to die making it so I would be ready and able to take over for you? Also I am not going to take your dying on my knees. I will find a way to help you save everyone without having to die."

Barry smiled, "Thanks man but I think we both know if it was possible XS would still be with us." Barry's heart broke as he thought of his daughter.

And alarm went off on the control board and Cisco turned and looked, "Barry! We got an incoming breach."

"I'm on my way," Barry said as he ran up the side of a building and looped around and sped off in the opposite direction towards Star Labs.

Cisco grabbed one of the stun guns he designed and ran for the breach room. About halfway there his vision suddenly blurred and then he was standing in the breach room, Barry in his Flash suit standing next to him as they stared at the breach. Suddenly Kara, Happy and Cabe emerged from the breach.

"Kara?!" Barry and Cisco both exclaimed. Barry stepped up quickly and hugged Kara as Cabe grabbed his stomach and mouth.

"Barry it's so good to see you again." Kara told him as they hugged.

Happy stood there for a moment, "Cool!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Cisco quickly grabbed a trash can and ran it over to Cabe who took it and then threw up in it. Cisco grimaced and stepped back. As Kara and Barry broke their hug she turned and hugged Cisco. "I missed your hugs," Cisco said with a smile.

"It's good seeing you too Cisco." Kara told him with a laugh.

"Oh man, I don't know if I want to do that again," Cabe said holding his stomach.

Happy looked at him, "Are you kidding? That was awesome! So much better than the entanglement that sent us to Earth thirty eight! Man I wish I could grab Sasha and take her through that!"

"Hey, don't sweat it man, we got a friend who can't ever hold his lunch when Barry takes him someplace." Cisco told Cabe.

Kara laughed as Barry looked at Happy and Cabe. "Guys, this is Happy Quintis and Cabe Gallo. Happy, Cabe, these are my good friends, this is Cisco Ramon and this is umm, Sorry Barry, I was so excited seeing you I said your name."

Barry smiled, "Its okay, I'm Barry Allen." He pulled his mask down over the back of his head. "Welcome to Earth one."

Barry and Cisco escorted them up to the lounge and offered them something to drink and of course Cabe took a coffee and Happy opted for some caffeine free tea. Cabe looked at Barry, "I got to ask; Dr Beck told me you could run at over 1500 mph. She was just pulling my leg right?"

Barry laughed with embarrassment and with humility. "Oh you don't know; this guy is pure lightning. Plus he still hasn't gotten use to being idolized by his adoring fans." Cisco told them as he teased Barry.

"Are you serious?" Happy asked. "What allows you to move that fast, do your joints have a special lubricant to protect them, is it just raw speed like running or are you able to do other things at accelerated speeds, get-" the ends of Happy's hair flies backwards and then just as quickly flies back the other way as Barry now sat in front of them in civilian clothes. "-dressed," Happy stared, "Holy smoke! Tha-That, That was awesome! I didn't even see you move!"

Barry, Cisco and Kara laughed. Kara finally grew serious, "Guys, Cabe and Happy got sent to my Earth by accident. We have no clue what Earth they are from and naturally we thought of you Cisco, I figured you could vibe their Earth and help them to get back."

"Vibe? What's that?" Cabe asked.

Cisco started to say something but Kara rushed on, "Cisco is a meta-human, he has the ability to manipulate the vibrational energies of the Multiverse. One of those abilities allow him see through and around those boundaries and open breaches at will."

Happy and Cabe looked at Cisco, "Actually, I don't have those powers anymore." Cisco looked at Kara, "Caitlyn and I developed a meta-human cure and I decided to take it so I could, well, that isn't important in this conversation. What is important is, I still know how to scan and identify vibrational differences and how to open breaches to other Earths using technology."

Happy held out the probe, "This is a probe we had designed to test the quantum entanglement protocols we were working on. Hopefully you can test this to figure out where we're from."

Cisco took it and examined it, "Not bad tech, I'm guessing your Earth isn't quite as far along technological wise as our Earth or Kara's."

Happy and Cabe both shook their heads no. Cisco nodded, "Let's go to the Cortex and see if we can't figure out where you belong."

"How are you and Iris doing?" Kara asked Barry.

Barry's expression turned sad. "We're getting by, day by day."

Kara looked at his expression and the sadness in his voice, "What's going on? You didn't break up did you?"

Barry shook his head, "We lost Nora." Barry's heart nearly broke again just saying the words.

"Oh my gosh, Barry, I'm so sorry. What happened?" Kara asked.

They arrived in the Cortex and Cisco walked over to one of the small benches and put the probe on it and lowered a U shaped scanner around it and activated it.

"Thawne tricked her, well us too, into destroying a dark matter infused dagger like piece of metal which was holding him prisoner in the future. By doing that, not only did we set him free, it altered the future to the point that Iris and I never have Nora." Barry told her near tears.

Kara hugged Barry, "I'm so sorry Barry."

Cabe stepped over, "Barry, I'm sorry to hear that. I know how hard it is to lose a child, my thoughts and prayers for you and your family.

Barry looked up at Cabe, "Thank you Cabe, sorry to hear you know that pain too."

Cabe just nodded as he stood in the Cortex, completely out of his element looking at all the scientific equipment all over the room and the adjoining rooms as well. Happy on the other hand was totally in her element as she examined everything she could put her hands on, "Cisco, am I reading this right? Do you guys have your own super collider here?"

Cisco smiled, "That's pretty awesome that you are able to pick that up. Yea, downstairs though anymore we only use it for temporary storage of bad guys until we can get them to Iron Heights prison for containment. Also Barry usually uses it for when he has to run into the speed force."

"Speed force?" Happy looked at him puzzled.

Cisco nodded, "It's where Barry and the rest of the Flashes from the Multiverse get their powers from. As the entities of the speed force told Barry one time, they watched as the first photon of the big bang appeared and they will be here as the entropy of the Multiverse happens."

"Seriously?" Happy stood in awe.

Cisco just nodded as he watched the numbers come in from the scan of the probe. "No way," Cisco couldn't believe his eyes.

Barry looked up from Kara's shoulder, "What is it?" He asked with concern as Kara stepped back and turned around.

"They're from Earth 3579. I didn't even know they went that high." Cisco said.

"So what does that mean? Are we trapped here?" Cabe asked.

Cisco shook his head, "No, I can get you home. It might take a little longer of a journey. Wow, Earth 3579, just wow. I'll have to recalibrate an interdimensional extrapolator. I'm heading down to my workshop to get started."

"You mind if I tag along?" Happy asked.

"Sure, come on." Cisco told her and then they left the Cortex.

"Do you think we could take a quick look at your collider before we go to your lab?" Happy asked excitedly.

Cabe laughed as he heard her.

"Hey guys I-Kara? Kara, how are you?" Iris ran over and hugged Kara.

"Oh Iris, Barry just told me about Nora. I am so very sorry." Kara hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Kara," Iris said with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so glad to see you." Iris told her as they broke their hug and wiped at her eyes. "What brings you back to Earth one?"

Kara smiled, "We got some unexpected visitors on Earth thirty eight. They had no way back and we had no idea how to help them so I brought them here to see if Cisco could work his magic on it. This is Cabe Gallo, he's an agent with his Earth's Homeland."

"Hi Cabe, I'm Iris, Barry's wife." Iris held out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Allen, my condolences to you for the loss of your daughter," Cabe said as he shook her hand. "You just missed my daughter Happy, she just left with Cisco. Are you a meta-human as well?"

Iris smiled, "Iris, please. Thank you. No, I'm not a meta-human though at one time I got the opportunity to share Barry's speed for a short while."

* * *

**Good evening friends. There is just one last chapter for this story I believe. I have decided not to change this to a crossover story. While it deals with two CW TV shows I don't really add anything to those shows so I don't really see it as a crossover. **

**I hope this story hasn't been too much of a change for you. It is actually the original story idea I had for Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave. But at the time I wasn't sure how the Fandom would react to it so I went a different direction with it. Which I am glad, I ended up with 3 characters I really like (Rusty, Simone and Nick). I do hope you have enjoyed it so far! -Tim **


	15. Chapter 15

Happy was standing before the entrance into the collider ring her mouth open with a smile a mile wide and almost drooling. Cisco smiled at how much pleasure she was deriving from exploring every bit of it. And he was truly impressed, for someone who was from an Earth whose technology was potentially decades behind his own Earth she correctly identified every single subsystem and how it all worked together.

"So you are telling me that his fake Dr. Wells did all of this," she gestured widely, "just so he could arrange a dark matter energy release to give Barry the speed he was suppose to have that he lost when the fake Dr Wells traveled back through time to kill him but instead killed his Mother?!" Happy asked.

Cisco nodded, "His real name is Eobard Thawne. Apparently Barry and he would fight for years in the future, neither of them gaining the upper hand until he learned The Flash's real identity was. He also tricked us a few months ago. We were fighting a particularly nasty enemy who was killing anyone who was a meta-human. By getting us to destroy the weapon this villain used it set Thawne free in the future and it changed Barry and Iris's future. They were supposed to have a daughter; she had actually journeyed back in time to help us. But when we destroyed that weapon it erased her from time." Cisco was looking at the floor with tears in his eyes. "Now the reason that changed is upon us and I have to stand by and let him die to freaking save all of us." Cisco slammed his hand against the wall.

Happy looked at him and she could actually feel the anger and sadness radiating off him. "You know, I'm not too good with these emotion things, I've always been considered more of a robot. I'm getting better, but I've been very stunted emotionally for years. That's Paige's job, but I'm really sorry all of that happened and what you are going to have to allow to happen. I've never been one to accept what seemed to be right in front of me. A few years back my best friend had wrecked this car off the side of a cliff. The situation was mathematically impossible. He only wanted to reach out to me to let me know I mattered to him by bringing up a story from our past. But the logical side of me couldn't deal with the emotional side I was feeling and I became angry and lashed out. And in retrospect all he wanted wasn't a bad thing, I just couldn't accept it. Since finding Sasha there isn't one thing in my past I would love to change more than that moment. Just to let him have that moment and say what he needed to say and to just accept it. So I guess what I am saying is, embrace your friend and support him, relish in that friendship, just don't give up looking for another solution."

Cisco looked up at Happy, "How'd things turn out for your friend?"

Happy smiled, "As it turned out a solution came to me at the last moment and while it was close, we succeeded in rescuing him from the car."

Cisco smiled, "I'm glad things worked out for you and your friend. Let's go alter this and get you guys home." Cisco held up the interdimensonal extrapolator.

Happy nodded and followed along with him to his lab.

* * *

Walter's eyes popped open, "Sylvester, give me my laptop, quick!"

Sylvester grabbed his laptop off the desk and handed it back to him, "What is it Walter?"

Walter ignored him as he booted the laptop up and then called up the data the probe had recorded. He stared at the data for a moment and then moved Paige's feet and he jumped up and grabbed the dry erase marker off the drawing board and began writing out an equation. Everyone had stopped and stared as they watched him write, faster and faster he went, his hand writing getting sloppier as he went. Sylvester had kept up with him for a few minutes and then started stumbling over his penmanship. Paige had picked up her notebook and began transcribing what he was writing. She knew how he was when he became excited and focused, his writing became a disaster but she had learned over a year ago after many painstaking hours how to read Walter. She just knew that whatever it was, it was important and they'd need an uncorrupted copy. He ran out of room on the board and he flipped it over and continued writing on the opposite side. Paige ended up having to move so she could continue but with it flipped it was next to impossible to follow the writing, but she persisted and kept at it, constantly twisting her head. Walter finally finished on the other side and began writing on the wall next to the board and Paige slowly flipped the board and doubled check what she had written and then continued. Walter stopped and looked at the wall; he'd covered over a third of three sections with his formula. Paige had finally moved past the drawing board and Walter walked back over and flipped the board and started going back over it. When he got to the second side he was slowing down as he read it because his writing had gotten so bad.

"No, no, no." Walter yelled.

"What is it Walter?" Sylvester asked.

"I can't read my own writing." Walter said depressed as he slumped down onto his heels holding the sides of his head. "I had it, I had it, damn it, I had it and now." His voice trailed off in anguish.

"Dad, Mom's got you." Ralph told him.

Walter looked at Ralph and then back over at the couch but he didn't see her. He looked around desperately and then saw her standing beside the wall writing as fast as she was able to translate. Walter's heart burst with happiness and pride as tears filled his eyes as he watched her struggling to interpret his writing. Walter stood and stepped over behind her and just watched. Marveling at her ability to see through the worst handwriting he had ever seen. Walter looked back at Toby and Sylvester with a smile that clearly showed how he felt, "Remember when you guys questioned my decision to hire Paige?" They both nodded numbly, "Do you still question it?" He asked. They both simply shook their heads no.

Paige finally came to the end, "Wow, that was horrible Walter; I know you were excited but you have got to figure out another way of getting your thoughts out." She turned with a smile on her face and saw Walter right there with the biggest grin she'd seen since they'd found out she was pregnant. "What?"

Walter scooped her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her over and over. Ralph smiled, he still never felt that 'gross embarrassment' most kids have when they see their parents embracing.

Walter looked back at Sylvester, "How are the simulations coming?"

Sylvester nodded, "They are checking out, I think we got the design right."

Walter carried Paige over and sat her on the couch and kissed her again, "Thank you, you are my everything." Paige smiled with a small tear in her eye. She held out her notebook to him.

Walter scanned the pages of equations and smiled even more, "Perfect translation." He looked at her, his heart clearly in his eyes. "Thank you for getting me." Paige could only smile and nod as she rubbed her stomach as Megan kicked.

"Okay, as soon as the simulations show the gear is correct and we get this gear built and programmed with these settings, we can send it to Cabe and Happy and they can use it to return to us." Walter told them.

"Yes!" The group let out a collective exhortation.

Richard smiled, "Well done Walter, Paige, everyone. Well done, I'm going to arrange lunch for everyone." Richard quickly left the room.

Walter sat down hard on the couch next to Paige. He was literally wiped out, emotionally and intellectually. Paige put her arm through his arm, "I'm so proud of you Walter."

Walter smiled at her words, "Thank you, I told you, you complete me." He closed his eyes for a moment at the weariness and just like that, he fell asleep. Paige smiled as she realized he was asleep.

"Sylvester," she whispered, "Would you guys gently move Walter?"

Sylvester smiled as he looked upon his friend sound asleep. "Of course," he said as he stepped up and with Toby's help stretched Walter out on the couch, his head on Paige's lap. Paige just smiled as she stroked his curly hair. She felt Megan adjusting her position, it struck her as a little funny that it seemed like Megan knew her Father was right there and she wanted to be closer to him.

Everyone began moving around and speaking quietly trying not to disturb Walter as he slept. "How long do you think it will take to get the gear made?" Ralph asked Sylvester.

"Well, if we have enough groups so each part is built by a separate group and we don't have to wait for any materials, I calculate a twenty one hour process." Sylvester told him.

"I was calculating closer to thirty hours, but I like your numbers better." Ralph smiled.

Sylvester laughed but quickly muffled himself looking back at Walter, who didn't even budge.

About an hour later the door opened and Richard walked in, "Hey guys I-," he was silenced by a collective "Shhhhh". He saw Walter sound asleep on the couch. "Sorry," he whispered, "I got lunch down here in the conference room if you want to wake Walter and come on down." Paige shook her head no and the look on her face clearly said if anyone tried to wake him they would regret it.

Everyone smiled and turned and filed out of the room. Sylvester stopped and looked back at Paige just smiling, looking down at Walter and running her fingers through his hair. He saw Ralph standing there watching. "Would you guys like me to bring you something? So you can let Walter sleep?" Sylvester whispered.

"Thank you Sly, I'd appreciate that." She whispered back at him.

"Ralph? You want me to bring you something?" Sylvester asked him.

Ralph looked up and shook his head whispering, "No, you don't need to wait on me Sylvester; I'll come down and get some food."

"Are you sure? I don't mind," Sylvester whispered back.

Ralph smiled and walked over and left the room with him.

Paige just looked down into the face of the man she loved and who she knew loved her. She slowly continued to stroke her hand through his hair. And she began to sing 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' softly to him.

Sylvester stepped into the room and froze as Paige's beautiful voice echoed throughout the room. His eyes teared as his smile erupted on his face. He stepped on up and sat two plates of food on a table and quietly drug it over next to Paige as she just continued to sing ignoring Sylvester's presence. Sylvester walked over to the door and opened it and looked back, loving the sound of love in her voice as she continued to sing.

* * *

"Yahtzee!" Cisco yelled. "Gotcha, take that Earth 3579!" He smiled at Happy. He'd struggled for some time but finally hit the right combination in the configuration, "Let's go find Cabe and send you guys home!"

Cabe was still in the Cortex talking with Barry, Iris and Kara. "Barry, I'm just an old soldier, all this stuff you guys talk about is way above my head, much like when my kids are talking about all their science stuff. But if I may, I see how these two talk about you and to you and how Kara's sister and Dr Beck talked about you on Earth thirty eight and I know you are a good man and one thing I learned a long time ago. Never count a good man out. You stay true to yourself and your family and you will never lose, you hear me son?"

Barry had tears in his eyes, "Yes sir."

"Good, I've hated the time I had to spend away from my family but I am so glad because I got to go on an amazing adventure and meet some amazing people like you guys, so when all this nonsense is over, you all to come visit us okay? Now I know, you feel like things aren't going to go well but I am telling you that's poppycock. You know I know?"

Barry shook his head as Iris just hugged onto him and listened. Cisco and Happy came around the corner and Cabe looked up at Happy.

"We had a job out in the desert; a piece of equipment broke, sent a piece of copper into my gut and severed my aorta completely in half. We were three hours away from the nearest hospital by helicopter. My kids did the impossible. They successfully froze me in water in the middle of the desert. They made superglue, they caught a rattlesnake and they collected sulfur dioxide and they successfully glued my aorta back together, warmed me up and got my heart beating again. The odds in my favor were so minuscule you'd need a microscope to find them. But that didn't stop them, they knew to do nothing meant certain death and so knowing what they had to do, they did it and I am standing here before you today because of them. You kids know what you need to do, you trust them he pointed at Iris, Kara and Cisco and let them help you, deal?" Cabe finished reaching his hand out to Barry.

Barry smiled and reached out and shook his hand and wiped the tear that ran down his face away, "Deal."

"Damn Cabe, that was a bad ass story. Is it true?" Cisco asked.

Happy nodded her head, "Every word."

Cisco couldn't resist he stepped up and threw his arms around Cabe and hugged him, "No wonder this chick loves you so much. You're an inspiration."

At first Cabe was shocked but finally he hugged Cisco back. Cisco looked at the others, "It's done, we can get them home."

Barry zipped off and right back and was now standing in his Flash suit, Kara jumped up, "Let's get you guys home then." Barry said.

Happy reached out her hand to Cisco, "Thank you so much, not just for making it so we can go home but for sharing all of this with me. It's been a real eye opener."

Cisco shook her hand, "It was my pleasure. Maybe we'll get to see each other again and we can compare notes some more." Happy just smiled.

"I reconfigured this so it will open the breach into the same place where the probe left from." Cisco told them.

Happy turned back to Cisco, "Can I get a picture to remember this moment by?"

"Me? Of course, come on in here." Cisco told her.

She stepped in and put her arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulders and Cabe with Barry's help took a picture with her phone.

"Are we ready?" Barry asked. Kara nodded and Cabe took Happy's hand and they both nodded and Barry held out his arm and clicked the stone and the breach opened. "See you in a few Iris," Barry told her and she just smiled.

"Wait," Cisco said. He ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed a trash can and brought it over and gave it to Cabe, "Just in case." Cabe laughed

Kara grabbed Cabe and Barry grabbed Happy and they charged into the breach. The journey through the vortex was quite different than what they experienced leaving Earth thirty eight to Earth one. There were colors beyond the monochrome blues of the other and somewhere in the middle there was a strange constriction but it passed quickly.

* * *

**Greetings my friends. I really thought this was going to be the final chapter but there was so much going on that I ran out of space without going way over the limit I try to keep each chapter. So I cut out the ending I had and started another chapter. So there is still one last chapter to go. I had planned to write a one shot tomorrow that follows this story but now I am thinking I might roll that one shot into this story and that might push this story to two more chapters. We'll see how it goes. Have a great night! -Tim**


	16. Chapter 16

Walter had finally awakened, he had a tremendous headache at first but it seemed to dissipate as he ate. Everyone was back in the room with them when the computer announced "Life forms detect, launch protocols are offline." They all looked at the security monitors and saw Happy and Cabe standing in the Launch room along with two other people.

"Happy!" Toby screamed and ran out the door, everyone else hot on his heels as Walter took his time to help Paige to stand and they made their way down to the Launch room. Richard stood outside the door on his phone. Toby and Happy were all over each other as Sylvester and Ralph were hugging Cabe even though he was retching into the trashcan.

Paige was all smiles as she saw them when she entered the room with Walter, "Thank You Lord." She said looking up to the ceiling.

Kara and Barry stood back smiling as they allowed the family to reconnect. "Guys, we have such an awesome story to tell you, but we'd like to introduce you to two of our new friends." Cabe told them. "This is," Cabe was interrupted.

"By the Scepter of Ravens wood, Supergirl and The Flash," Sylvester exclaimed as if just seeing them for the first time.

Paige took out her phone and called Allie who quickly left work. One of the guards entered the room with Sasha who flew on into the room as soon as she saw Happy and jumped into her arms and cried.

There was a lot of excitement, especially on Sylvester's part. He didn't even rub his hand on his shirt after shaking Barry and Kara's hands. Barry and Kara enjoyed the attention and seeing the happiness in everyone's faces and even stood for pictures with everyone. They tried to persuade Kara and Barry to stay and visit for a little while longer but they promised to visit some time later if at all possible and then they watched as Barry opened the breach and they both jumped through.

Cabe just stared after them until the breach closed, he sighed knowing the adventure had concluded. He knew he was going to miss them a lot and he said a silent prayer to God for Barry and Iris and their daughter and for the best outcome for whatever the crisis that was coming for them was.

"Big Belly burger," Sylvester said, "It's just like in the comics! Man, I can't believe I missed that adventure."

They all sat inside the conference room while Cabe ate after throwing up his lunch. "They were the best burgers I ever ate let me tell you." Cabe told him.

The conference room door opened and Allie rushed inside, she cried seeing Cabe and ran over to him. Cabe smiled and stood and took her in his arms and hugged her tightly as they kissed. Ralph stood up and moved over next to his Mom so Allie could sit next to Cabe. Cabe looked at Happy and she nodded her head, "No more secrets." She said to him.

Cabe looked at everyone as Walter asked, "Cabe? What is she talking about? What secrets?"

Cabe cleared his throat, "Guys, I haven't been honest with you these past months. Back at the hospital when Walter was in his coma or whatever it was, and that Dr really upset me, I actually suffered a heart attack." Everyone gasped. "Now, I didn't know it at the time I know it hurt like hell, but as I looked Allie in the eyes it all calmed down and I thought it was just anxiety. I knew since then things weren't the same with me. I had a lot of different problems but I attributed them to age and I was reluctant to say anything for fear of Homeland sidelining me. But when we were over on Earth thirty eight they did a physical on us to be sure there was nothing wrong as a result of going through that breach thing. She showed us a three dimensional image of my heart and the damage looked really bad. But the good news is they have amazing technology there. They gave me something called," he looked at Happy.

"Nanites," she told them.

"Right those little robot things. Twelve hours later I was cured." Cabe finished.

"I'll say; I watched him run three miles in just under twenty minutes. It was like a miracle." Happy told them.

Allie looked into Cabe's eyes, "I'm really glad you are home and that you are now healthy, but we're not finished with this conversation Mister."

Cabe flinched from the anger that flashed in her eyes. "I've stared down drug lords, machine gun drones, got in Tim's face over Walter and never once was I scared. You just scared the crap out of me." He told Allie.

"As well I should," she said with some steel in her voice.

Walter looked thoughtful for a moment, "What is this crisis thing you told us about?"

Happy and Cabe both shrugged, "Not sure, they wouldn't go into much detail about it. Seemed to me like they were trying to protect us," Cabe said. "All I know, whatever it is, it is going to hit their world and Barry's friends have to allow for him to die for their world to survive."

"Preposterous," Walter said. "Why would they have to allow him to die to save their world? That makes no sense."

"I don't know Walt; I talked with Cisco about it for a while. He is really torn up over it. And let's face it; they've known stuff for quite sometime that we're only just now barely even thinking about." Happy told him.

"They really had their own super collider?" Sylvester asked.

"Yep, well Barry and his team did yea. I don't know about Kara and her people." Happy told him.

"So you're sure they told you our baby is fine?" Toby asked Happy.

Happy nodded, "Their medical tech is out of this world, she was able to show me a three dimensional image of him."

"Him?!" Toby asked incredulously.

"Did I forget to mention we're having a boy?" Happy asked with a shocked expression.

Toby just nodded his head up and down. Happy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box and sat it on the table, she pushed a button and the top lit up and about 6 inches above was a rendered fetus. Toby stared at the image for a moment and then he broke down and cried. Sasha stood up on her chair and stepped onto Toby's lap and sat down and hugged him. Toby smiled and hugged Sasha tightly to him. "Daddy okay?" Sasha asked.

"I am now Sasha, thank you." Toby told her as she patted his back but continued to sit on his lap.

Richard came into the conference room, "Hey guys, why don't you take the rest of the week off and come back next Monday? Spend time with each other; there isn't that big a rush on this project."

Walter stood up, "That is very kind and generous Richard, are you sure?"

Richard nodded, "You guys deserve it after all of that. Lana can go over your equations you wrote to bring them back and see if any of it can help fix the reentry protocols in the mean time. Man, I still can't believe we've discovered other Earths. I thought this tech was just going to help explore our own universe and now we'll be able to use it to explore other Earths as well."

Walter nodded and shook his hand.

As Richard started to leave he stopped and looked at Cabe, "Hey Cabe, I've got a guy who's applied for my chief of security position. He put you down as a reference; can I talk to you for a minute about him?"

Cabe nodded, "I didn't know anyone was doing that but yea, sure."

Richard sat down across from him, "His name is Russell Mitchell."

Cabe blinked, "Rusty? I didn't know he was thinking of leaving Homeland, he hadn't said anything to me. Rusty's a good man. He was my commanding officer when I was in the special ops team in the Corps. He always had a way of sizing up a situation for his people. We never lost one member of our squad. He isn't the kind to sit back and let someone else take all the risk. He has been an excellent Homeland agent. And as you know he was part of the team that helped protect Scorpion when Dr Michaels was attacked."

Richard nodded, "That's what I thought, but I still wanted to get your opinion since he listed you. Thank you."

Cabe nodded as he shook Richard's hand.

"Hey Richard," Happy said, "What's going on with Sarah?"

Richard nodded his head, "Actually I was going to talk with you guys about this Monday but might as well do it now. I was talking with the Detective this morning. He told me they were able to identify her fiancé, he's actually a security guard for Dyne industries. They'd set this whole thing up to trick her into getting them this tech. All things considered I am reluctant to press charges against her; she's a victim too, if you two are okay with that."

Cabe and Happy both nodded, Toby got a little irate, "Are you kidding me? She needs to be locked up too."

Happy looked at him, "Hey, she thought she was doing the right thing to save the man she loved. She probably already feels foolish, not to mention she's going to be looking for new employment. Plus she's going to have a hard time trusting another person again, so she is going to be lonely for a long time."

Toby stared back at Happy and finally he just nodded.

"Good, I'll let the detective know. Dyne industries on the other hand, I'm going to become the biggest pain in the butt for them and their stockholders plus pursuing legal action with the DA against those who are responsible. My attorneys have already filed injunctions preventing them from selling or moving assets or anything." Richard told them before leaving the room.

* * *

Cabe and Allie followed Walter, Paige and Ralph to the Garage, Cabe wanted to spend a few minutes with this part of his family, just them. As they parked they saw Rusty get out of his car and wave. "Rusty?" Cabe called out.

"Hey Cabe, how you doing," Rusty replied smiling.

Cabe stepped up and they shook hands, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave Homeland? I figured you'd end up dying on the job." Cabe said laughing while they walked over and entered the Garage behind the others.

"Well to be honest, I came over to tell you about it now, but I can only guess Mr. Elia must have already talked to you. I have to leave Homeland, I don't have a choice." Rusty told him.

"Wait, you have too? What the hell Rusty, what's wrong? You got some kind of health condition?" Cabe asked worried.

Rusty smiled and shook his head, "Not exactly."

Allie put on a pot of coffee while Walter went with Paige upstairs so she could change clothes.

Cabe and Rusty sat down, "You remember my wife Allie right?"

Rusty smiled, "How could I forget one of the most beautiful women in the world? Hi Allie," he said.

Allie smiled, "Hey Rusty."

"Okay, come on Rusty, what's going on?" Cabe prodded.

Rusty smiled, "Well something happened a few months ago and I began seeing this wonderful woman and she's the reason I have to leave Homeland."

"She doesn't want you taking risks as an agent?" Allie asked.

Rusty shook his head, "No, she's my superior and I don't want her risking her job so I decided I would go into the private sector so we wouldn't have any problems. I was surprised when I heard of Mr. Elia's position being opened and jumped on the change. I was going to talk with you guys about coming to work with Scorpion, figured Cabe could always use a hand keeping the kids safe but, I couldn't pass on the opportunity to work with Elia."

Cabe sat looking at Rusty, his thoughts turning over in his mind, "Wait, your supervisor is a Ron Cleets."

"Honey, he said superior not supervisor." Allie told him. Rusty laughed as Cabe's cheeks blushed a tad.

"Wait, are you tell me that you and Katharine?" Cabe's mouth hung open.

Rusty smiled, "She's a remarkable woman Cabe. She visited with me everyday at the hospital as I recovered from saving her from those shock cuffs. One thing led to another and it seemed to me we were getting really serious and I don't like the idea of sneaking around risking everything she'd ever worked for. So I told her I was going to find job and resign, well retire I guess since they are honoring my time in the Marines."

Cabe smiled and thrust his hand out, "Congratulations Rusty, I'm happy for you." Rusty shook his hand. "Have you told Simone and Nick yet?" Cabe asked.

Rusty shook his head, "No, I wanted to let you know first, still got to figure out how to tell them. It won't be easy; we've been a team for so long. Maybe if Mr. Elia hires me I can offer them employment and we can stay together."

Allie got up and poured coffee for them and they heard Walter and Paige coming back down the ramp. Rusty stood up as Paige got close to them, "Congratulations to you both." Paige smiled as she took a seat at the table and Walter sat down next to her after shaking Rusty's hand.

"Thank you Rusty," Paige told him.

"Walter, you want some coffee? Paige would you like something?" Allie asked.

Walter nodded and Paige just asked for a bottle of water. "Did I hear correctly Rusty? You had wondered if there was a position here at Scorpion for you," Walter asked.

Rusty nodded, "Well until I heard about the position at the Elia Corporation. That's just too big of an opportunity to pass up, sorry."

Walter waved it off, "I can't fault you for that. But if things don't work out with Richard, I think team Scorpion could find a place for you to help." Walter looked at Paige and she just smiled as she nodded her head.

Then Walter looked at Cabe and Cabe sighed as he looked back at Walter, "Alright, go ahead, I saw you biting the bit the entire time since I told you about the heart attack. Let me have it."

"Cabe, what did we talk about when I was trapped in that car on the side of the cliff?" Walter said with some heat.

"That you didn't want anymore secrets between us," Cabe admitted.

"And yet you chose to hide this from me? From us," Walter said.

Rusty frown, "Wait, you had a heart attack?" Rusty was dumbfounded, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Well I didn't know it until the other day. I just knew something wasn't right, so I ignored it so I wouldn't give Homeland a reason to bench me." Cabe told him and then looked at Walter, "And just remember Walt, you weren't upfront with me when you left rehab early either."

Walter nodded, "Okay, you got me there."

Allie turned in her chair and pulled his face to look into hers, "You knew you were having problems and yet you asked me to marry you without disclosing it to me. Now, while it wouldn't have changed a thing for me, but I could have been with you and helping you through all this time with it. And if you EVER not tell me something that is going on with you again you won't need the couch to sleep on, you'll be sleeping on the welcome mat." She stared hard into his eyes.

Cabe smiled and nodded, "I hear you loud and clear." Allie smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Later that night Walter and Paige lay in bed, it was just past midnight, Walter had his arms around Paige, her back pressed tight against his chest and his one hand running gentle circles around her belly. "You know, we don't have a lot of time left now." Walter said.

Paige smiled and nodded.

"What do you think about us hiring you an assistant? They can learn all about what you do and how you do it in the next few months so when the time comes they can keep everything going until you are ready to come back." Walter told her.

Paige considered that, "Well that's not a bad idea, I had actually thought of maybe trying to arrange our cases so we'd all just take a long vacation and then come back after."

Walter kissed her neck, "You know, I think I like that idea better. We could have our home completely to ourselves instead of sharing it throughout the day."

* * *

**And so this chapter finally brings this story to a close. But don't fear, this isn't the end of my prime universe. I think my next venture will be a one shot or maybe just a couple of chapters going back to AU 37. I'm glad you have enjoyed this story. I still wasn't too sure about introducing Kara and Barry and what is going on in the CW universes but the story just wouldn't go away. If you haven't watched CW's The Flash or Supergirl I do highly encourage it. Hope your November is off to a roaring success!-Tim**


End file.
